A Bittersweet Memory
by WJEvans
Summary: The task: You are to travel to Romania, convince them of your loyalty, spy for us and then destroy them. You should have no problem with that, Isabella.We've seen what you are capableof The target: Dracula's Order of the Dragon The obstacle: Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

BellaPOV

Fifteen years, 23 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes and 45 seconds. It's been fifteen years since he left me. Fifteen years since I'd been bitten. Fifteen years since I had to find a new family, fifteen years since I changed my identity. I am still known as Bella but now...now that name is feared. For those who had even a single ounce of self-preservation, unlike myself once, know to stay away. Which is why, for their sake, I hope to never run into the Cullens. No amount of power, vampire or otherwise, would keep me from ripping them to shreds. Although, if we did happen to meet somewhere, if our paths ever did cross, I think I'd immeasurably enjoy myself. And, even that is an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Mmm, god I'm full." Blair breathlessly whispered, licking the blood off her fingers and falling back into the hotels lavish couch.

"You, full? Yeah right" I scoffed, looking up from my prey. "You could treat yourself to an entire city and you still wouldn't be satisfied."

She looked at me for a few moments before rolling her eyes. "Fine your right, but I'm bored. Seriously, this is taking you forever. I know you like to take your time, savior the meal or whatever you call it, but this is simply torture." She elegantly rose from the bed and began to pace around.

"We are on vacation, v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n." Blair repeated slowly as if I was an incompetent child. "The sun is down and there is a beautiful full moon out. Not to mention the fact that we are in my favorite city. We should be out, partying and enjoying ourselves. There has to be hundreds of people right now in the square. Come on Bella. Do you really want to miss this opportunity? I mean, I've always thought Italian boys smelled the best." Blair smiled wickedly as she ruffled the hair of her latest victim. Walking around him, she sauntered over to me.

"Please Bella," She begged, bending down to look me in the eyes. "Don't make me miss this because you were to selfish to hurry up and stuck him dry."

I drew in a deep breath and appraisingly looked around. Blair was already enjoying herself, arms out stretched, twirling around in a circle, her dark hair fluttering around her perfect face. She already had the eyes of every male within a 10-foot radius staring.

The last time I had been in Italy, I had still been a human. Granted, I was miles and miles away from Volterra, and on an island no less, but being here made memories resurface that I deeply wanted to forget.

I still remember that day, almost clearer than I remember what happened yesterday. Whoever said human memories fade was full of it.

I can recall most of what happened in my past life, the most clear are memories of him, and I hate him for it. I thought that after I was changed, I would forget him, that I would be able to start over.

But then again, I have never been that lucky.

I can usually block him out, all of them out, if I try. However, there are moments, moments like this, where something reminds me of them and all the memories come flooding back. I think its fates way of punishing me for everything I've done. I will never be able to forget him, and I truly hate him for it.

There are fragments of our lives that we can always remember perfectly. No matter how much time has past, how much you wish to put behind you, they will always be there, the beautiful and the vile alike.

"Bella, what are you thinking about. You look like your deep in concentration and I'm sorry to say that that particular facial expression does not look very attractive. So, how 'bout you come over here and actually have some fun." Blair was sitting at a small table already crowded with gorgeous Italians. She was in one of the numerous outside cafes that lined the Piazza San Marco, which even at this hour had most of its shops open.

The table had been meant for two, but now there were at least six chairs crowed around. Several bowls of gelato were scattered around and as I sat, pulling up another chair, Blair took a spoon full of the gelato and eat it quickly before trying another flavor.

"Blair," I said so quickly that only a vampire could hear, "what are you doing, doesn't that taste horrible?"

She gave me one of her infamous grins and waved a spoonful in front of my face.

"It does actually. It's worse than dirt or old blood" She responded, loud and clear.

"Shh" I hissed, what was she thinking; no one could know who we really were.

"Oh don't worry Bella, they can't understand a word we say, here, look." She turned away from me then looked at a boy, appearing to be no older than 18, sitting across the table from her.

"Hey there cutie, I think I am going to have you as a midnight snack." She said, lightly touching his nose with her brightly lacquered index finger. He responded by smiling as if he had received the greatest of complements.

"See, completely clueless."

"That still doesn't explain why your eating ice cream." I pointed out.

"Well, you know what they say," She answered back.

"No, I don't evidently. So please, tell me Blair, what do people say?"

She took another bite, taking her time to sallow.

"And..." I tried again.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do"

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do?" I repeated. "That is why you are polluting your body with that filth, just because the Romans do it."

Blair looked to be deep in thought for a second before answering an unsure "yes".

We looked at each other a few moments before we bust out laughing.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. It seems like you two are enjoying yourselves. And by the way Blair darling, we are in Venice, not Rome, so you should stop eating that pathetic resemblance to food." A voice spoke from somewhere behind the table.

The ground beneath us trembled and the water, just a few feet away from us, was rippling. The boys, like birds fleeing from a storm, quickly scattered, only one of who were brave enough to whisper a quick goodbye.

"My, how long has it been Bella? 15 years I believe and you still can't control your powers." He teased, chuckling softly.

"Hello, Aro. How are you this fine evening?" I said lifelessly.

"I could be better, young one. You see, we have a problem…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?" I snarled.

"To put it simply, do what you to best. You are to go, convince them of your loyalty, spy for us and then destroy them. You should have no problem with that, Isabella. We've seen what you are capable of, seen who you really are." Aro said as the others in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

My lips pulled back, exposing my razor-sharp teeth as I tried to control my anger. "And if I don't? You couldn't hurt me-"

"No," Caius said, cutting me off. "We could not harm you but we are more than willing to harm the ones you love most." Behind him, Jane gave me a sadistic smile, flexing her talon like fingers.

"You know I could-"

It was Marcus who cut me off this time with a dismissive wave of this hand. "_Kill us all instantly_? Yes, yes, we know. But then of course you would not be able to leave. The others would take care of you and then go after your family."

I squared my shoulders, summoning what was left of my pride. "Fine." I replied haughtily, trying not to roll my eyes at the sound of my voice. "When do I leave?"

"_Immediately._ Of course it was immediately, it always is. Considering they have all the time in the world you would think they could do things at a more leisurely pace." I said walking into the clearing that was being used as our meeting place.

It was just outside the walls of the city, which could still be seen in the background. Aro had told me that I could bring someone with me but he would be sending some vampires of his choosing to come along as well.

Blair stopped next to me, stretching a hamstring as she did so.

"So anyway," She said, ignoring me, "whom are we waiting for anyway?"

"Oh, just a few friends." I said, looking off into the trees. She dropped her right leg and turned around to look at me.

"_Friends_. Friends. What friends? I was under the impression that I was the only friend you had."

"Shut up."

We waited just a few more minutes before we saw thee figures entering the clearing. My face broke out in a small grin as they approached.

"BELLA!" The nearest one shouted, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey Jess, how've you been." I said, paying no attention to Blair who was looking at me questioningly. I hadn't seen Jess since I'd "accidentally" bitten her a few months after I was changed.

It was quite a surprise when I found out she was with the Volturi and would be coming with me. At first, I thought they were sending her as punishment, I thought she would hate me for changing her. Well, no, I find it impossible for anyone to dislike being a vampire. It was so much better than being cattle like humans, just waiting for death. If there was any reason for her to hate me it would be because I left her in the woods outside Forks when I bit her. Her constant screaming and thrashing had annoyed my to no end.

"I'm great! I have been working as receptionist." She said brightly.

"What happened to Gianna?" I asked, remembering her from my first visit to Volterra.

"Gianna?" She asked, thinking for a moment. "Oh yeah, very pretty with dark skin?" I nodded once. "She served her purpose a long time a ago."

I stared back, feeling saddened for a moment. She had hoped to be changed, I shuddered, I could still remember the feeling of despair that would wash over me when Edwa-. NO, I would not think about that vile creature. I shook my head and changed to a new topic.

"Blair, I would like you to meet sisters Emma and Gwen. They work for the Volturi as guards. And, you know Jess."

"Hullo Jess," Blair said, holding out her arm, "it's been awhile."

She was right, the last time they had talked had been around 14 years ago. I had returned to Forks to pick up the last of my possessions from Charlie's, and ran into Jessica Stanley. She did smell rather good.

"How long 'til we get there?" Emma asked, pulling her curly hair into a bun and shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." Gwen said, smirking. "I might need to stop for a snack."

"I don't even know where we are going!" Blair whined.

"Romania." Jess said.

Blair eyes went wide with understanding.

"Romania, isn't that where-"

I cut her off, "Yes, the home of Vlad III the Impaler… also known as Dracula."


	4. Chapter 4

The ground was vibrating to the hypnotic tempo of the beat.

The dark, rich velvet looking fabric of the curtains was blocking out any light from the other side.

The full moon shone above, illuminating the pathway to the large oak door.

The humans walked on the opposite side of the street, trying to stay as far away as possible, subconsciously realizing the danger of this place.

This building did not belong in the 21st century; it was too imposing, too majestic.

At least four stories in height, the marble-like surface of this castle was covered in ivy, which had wound its self into the cracks and creases of the stone, twisting around the windowpanes.

We slowly sauntered to the doors, where two hefty guards where keeping watch. The castle was used as the head quarters for Dracula's order and had more winding corridors and secret passageways than Volterra. To the humans though, it was nothing more than a club.

We arrived in Romania early this morning and were able to scout out the area. Vampires mostly populated it and an overwhelmingly large number of them were "vegetarians".

After waiting out the rest of the day, we got dressed and headed out.

As our heals clicked against the coble stone road, people everywhere, vampires and humans included, stopped to watch us.

I couldn't blame them really; we must have been the most beautiful things they'd even seen. The vampires knew what we were but still could not find the power to look away. To the humans, we were a sight to been seen. Dressed basically in all black, the moon glimmering off our pale skin, we must have looked like angels.

I laughed quietly to myself. _Angles,_ it couldn't have been more far from the truth.

"Who are you?" one guard asked, stepping closer to us, obviously trying to be intimidating.

The other guard stood back, watching us.

"Friends." Gwen replied arrogantly and lifted her chin just so.

He took one more look as us and then stepped aside, opining the door.

"Enjoy," one said, "your club will be on the second floor."

The doors opened to revel a long, dark hallway lit only by wall sconces. The stones here were darker than the ones outside and a single, long carpet guided us to another set of doors.

The guards here opened the doors without question.

We all silently exchanged glances, wonder what the first guard meant by 'our club'.

I grinned slightly, observing the scene. There had to hundreds of people crowded in this room dancing to the rhythmic beat the DJ played. Colored lights flashed overhead, the songs blended into each other, the room smelled syrupy and the air was thick.

"Hmm," Gwen sighed, "don't they smell delicious?"

"I like the brunet." Jess also sighed, pointing to the man behind the bar.

"At least we're not over dressed." Blair added, smiling at all of us. She was right, our outfits blended in perfectly with everyone else's.

Gwen was wearing a black, V-neck jersey dress, held up only by the thinnest straps. Gold sequins embellished the V, purposely drawing the guard's attention to her chest.

Jess was also wearing a dress; it was made of black satin with teal straps holding it up.

Blair's skirt was black and pleated, her shirt a dark grey that had a crystal appliqué layer on top.

I was wearing pair of black hotpants with a lilac studded criss-cross tank. It had velvet shoulder straps that tied in back and a deep V in both the back and front.

I smiled back, walking through the open doors and onto the begging of a small staircase that led to the dance floor.

They quickly followed me and we descended the short flight of steps, stopping at the bottom. All the heads in the room turned to look at us, even the music skipped.

"_This is not political it's just that I, I demand attention when I walk into a room"_ Blair whispered in me ear, giggling softly.

We made are way to the bar and looked around, observing our surroundings.

"There are two halls behind the bar on the left side"

"An undercover guard, ten o'clock"

" There a locked door behind this bar."

"A few bathrooms to the right."

"A really gorgeous vampire boy standing near some tapestry over there." Blair added.

I rolled my eyes, sighing in exasperation. "For once in your life, please Blair, stop thinking about guys. We have an assignment to do. A very hard one that is going to take our full concentration." I said quietly. "Not only do we have to find The Order but we have to convince the members to initiate us, win them over and then destroy them. Please believe me, we have our work cut out for all. All we need is to have guys there to distract us."

"Fine, fine. If you really think I am nothing more than a boy crazy person then…fine."

I think I lost count at how many times I rolled my eyes at Blair within the first few months of knowing her.

"Okay Blair, where is he again?" I asked politely.

Blair visibly brightened, "He is right over there!" She said, using her finger to point.

I looked in that direction, than at Blair.

"Um, he's not there."

I looked at Gwen who had also turned to see this "gorgeous boy" and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he right there, look!" Blair said.

We all turned to see the "gorgeous boy" standing in front of the tapestry, talking to two other vampires.

"He is kinda cute." Jess said.

I stared, _where had he come from?_ I looked back at Gwen to her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Where did he come from?" she asked.

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he vanished. So quickly that it would have been invisible to human eyes, the vampire had slipped behind the tapestry.

"Blair, you're a genius!" Jess gushed.

"I am?" She asked.

"I think its time to talk to have some fun." Gwen said, getting up and grabbing my hand before she started to walk towards the tapestry.

"Name?" he asked without looking up.

I gave Blair a nudge forward and stepped backwards slightly.

"Hey there, handsome," Blair cooed, placing one hand on his chest. "How's it going?"

He looked up from his clipboard and his eyes seemed to cloud over.

"It's been okay." He mumbled.

"Brilliant, goodbye then." She said and we walked behind the tapestry.

Just a few feet in, he walked in front of us, blocking our way.

"I need your names first, than you can go upstairs."

Blair sighed and walked closer to him and closed her eyes.

He began to open his mouth but as soon as he croaked out an "excu-", she opened her eyes.

He stumbled backwards, alarmed by the new, violet color of her eyes.

She put both of her hand on his shoulders and leaned in, breathing out slightly. The violet vapor that escaped her lips was quickly inhales through his nose and mouth as she breathed.

His eyes clouded over again and he leaned in, meaning to kiss Blair. She put a hand up to stop him.

"You are going to let us through and then forget you ever saw us, okay." She murmured.

He nodded his head vigorously, staring intently at her mouth.

"Good boy." She said, as if talking to a dog and then, she let him kiss her

A few minutes later, we were in.

Vampires only occupied this part of the club. It was decorated the same as the club downstairs but, the bars served drinks more suitably for our kind. Though, sadly we realized all the drinks were of the animal variety.

"Where to you think The Order is?" Jess asked, looking around the room.

"I have no idea." I said, for once not knowing what to do.

- - - 3 HOURS LATER - - -

"This is boring! Why cant we just leave, I need something to do." Blair whined and Jess nodded.

"Well, I don't have any idea what we should do." I whispered.

"We could split up and look around." Gwen said, looking at the hall that led out of the room.

"We can't spilt up, people will notice us and we will be caught," Jess replied.

Blair's eyes grew wide and her moth spread into a grin. "Unless…"

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"A diversions. Something so huge that it will draw everyone's attention to us and you two," She said, looking at Gwen and Jess. "Will search through the passages."

"I up for it." Jess said.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, so am I."

"What type of distraction?" I asked.

(Sorry, I recently became OBSESSED with this song. Who knows why, it's not really my type of music)

_I'm on the dance floor burning up Music turn it up_

The crowd parted as we sashayed by.

_Baby I'm Real hot so is it my turn to touch you_

I looked over my shoulder to see Jess and Gwen chatting up what I now realized was a guard in the corner of the room.

_Baby you Look like you're buzzin on Ex with 3D effects_

Blair started to dance and I quickly followed suit. People were beginning to crowd around us, dancing like we did. However, some were still sitting down and walking around normally.

_Do you want to ride the train Welcome to the fast lane_

I looked over to Blair and knew she was thinking what I was. _It wasn't going to work unless we had everyone's attention._

_If you're in love beware 'Cause these people they don't care_

I shot one last look to Blair and nodded to the bar counter.

_All hands in the air This is what we call truth or dare_

We danced over to the bar and gracefully climbed onto it by stepping on the bar stools. Some people cheered and hooted and from this level, I was able to see the back halls perfectly.

Gwen winked at me and walked behind the guard, mouthing the word now. Searching my brain for something that would draw the rest of the attention to us, my hands began to slither up and down my sides.

_I am the one with the brightest hair, leather I don't care Baby I_

We had everyone's attention now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gwen quickly elbow the guard in the temple so hard that it knocked him out. Jess then reached out her hand to cup his neck and in a flash of light, she morphed into the guard.

At the noise the guard made falling, some people began to look around so Blair started to sway her hips in a way I didn't think was possible.

_Don't ever want to take the shirt off That's my dare_

In the back I saw a group of people get up but my attention was drawn away from the as a large group of people entered this club.

_You got a girl but you touching me like you don't care_

Behind the crowd, Jess, impersonating a 6 foot 2 rather large middle-aged blonde guy, gave us a thankful smile and walk down the hall with Gwen. The real guard had been stuffed into a corner.

_Me and my girls will be there Tell your boys prepare to share_

Blair glanced over to me, _we were going to have to do this until they get back. _I realized. Not that I really minded, I loved to dance but, I would have preferred the room to have been packed with first-class smelling humans.

_We'll play the dancing truth or dare If someone's standing there, stare say_

_Oh god, _I thought, what I would do for a drink.

_Hey baby what's your name_

I bent at the waist to hear catcalls from the crowd and slowly trailed my finger up my legs and my front to throw back my head and shake my fingers through it.

This turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

In the seconds that past, many things happened at once.

A glass dropped in the background.

_Don't stand looking insane_

Blair actually fell off the bar and landed some drinks that made her smell like a beaver.

_Do you want to ride the train_

my powers acted up and the chandeliers began to shake.

_Welcome to the fast lane_

Someone whispered my name and I look to the source of the noise…

If you're in love beware

_'Cause these people they don't care_

Only to look into the bright topaz eye of Edward Cullen.

_(_I do not own the characters of Twilight, the designs of: BCBG Max Azria, Tory Burch, YA-YA, Topshop or the lyrics to: N.E.R.D – Truth or dare and Nelly Furtado – I will make you cry.

Shadow Leech - Bella's power: energy projection and telekinesis

They are in Romania to find Dracula's order)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh, I would have so much fun if I owned Twilight

The song was N.E.R.D- Truth or dare

BellaPOV

_Edward…Edward…Edward_

The one word I had sworn never to say again was the one word I could not get out of my head.

_Edward…Edward…Edward_

It was on a constant loop in my mind, replaying over and over again.

_Edward…Edward…Edward_

The world seemed to slow around us, fading into oblivion. The music died away, leaving just the sound of my breathing. All I could see was him, his face, his eyes, his hair, his lips.

_Edward…Edward…My Edward_

I wanted to run to him, wanted to throw my arms around his neck and feel his breath against my neck.

_Edward…Edward…Edward_

His eyes bore into mine, his lips silently repeating my name just as my brain was repeating his.

_Edward…My Edward…The one who left me_

I felt anger flair through my body, just as quickly as my longing started.

The chandeliers fiercely began to shake and drinks fell from tables.

I jerked my head to the side, looking to where Blair had fallen. She was currently being helped to her feet by bartender, paying no attention to me.

_Edward…Edward…Edward! _

I looked back to where he was standing but I met Jaspers eyes instead. His eyebrows were knit in confusion, staring intently at me.

Then I remembered our mission- the reason why we were here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming myself.

I looked over to where Blair was, finding her sitting near by, deep in conversation. I wasn't needed.

_Edward…Edward…Edward_

I was slowly gaining control of my power and masking my thoughts. I had to be completely incognito, even my feelings could give me away.

_Edward…Edward…Edward_

I slipped off the desk and began to make my way over to the Cullens.

All of them were there, my eyes swept over Carlisle and Emse first before moving on to Alice. She was smiling but her forehead was creased. Emmett was wringing his hands, shifting from one foot to another. Rosalie stood with her arms crossed, looking down her nose at me.

And then, there was Edward, looking just as he always did; a god amongst men- _he didn't deserve it. _

We stood in silence, just staring at each other, completely unaware on what was going on around us. I though I heard something that sounded like shouting but I couldn't find the power to care.

"But, but…" Edward managed to choke out, "you died."

"Really," I said dryly, cocking my head to the side and lifting my index and middle finger up to where my pulse in my neck once was. "Hm, I hadn't noticed."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a guard walking in our circle. He was larger than all the others had been and was wearing a long dark cape. He turned sharply to look at me, "I think these two belong to you." Another guard walked next to me and suddenly, Gwen and Jess were at our feet, rubbing their heads.

Jess was the first to recover. "Hey everyone, long time to see." She staggered to her feet and held out her hand to Gwen.

The Cullens all then looked at me. I shrugged, answering the question they all wanted to ask. "I slipped."

Edward started, "Bella-" but was once again interrupted.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Blair asked bouncing into line with me. "Hope it wasn't anything too fun. What were you two doing on the floor?" she asked.

One of the guards answered for her, "I found these two sneaking around corridor three."

I looked up at him to answer but never got the chance to, Edward had lunged from his spot and slammed into Blair with a burst of power so strong, I was surprised to see she was not slip in half.

I was the first to act, running over to them and grabbing Edward from the collar of his shirt. Emmett was there next, reaching his hands around Blair's waist and pulling her away. She kicked and screamed and managed to elbow Emmett in the ribs, causing him to drop her. Rosalie let out a screech of rage and leaped over to Blair and started dragging her away by her hair.

Everyone was fighting after a few minutes. Chairs were flying through the air, glasses were breaking and even the guards started to duff each other up. It was pure chaos but I didn't care. I was using Edward as a way to get out my frustration. I knew we was trying to talk to me but every time he opened his mouth, I punched him in the face.

No one noticed when a figure entered the room and stood at the top of a stairwell that I hadn't detected before. He clapped once, the sound reverberating off the walls and everyone froze. The music must have stopped sometime during the fight because the only sound I could here was the mans soft chuckling.

His jaw was broad and strong and did not seem to match the rest of his aristocratic face. He must have stood no less than 6'2 and had dark curly hair that was kept in perfect disarray. He had high, thin cheekbones that drew your sight not to his topaz almond eyes but rather to his thin, cruel looking mouth.

It was obvious who he was though I had never seen him before or heard any description of him. He looked over the crowd, shaking his head slightly. A red headed women appeared at his side and for a moment I thought of Victoria. She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking down the stairs. Her long elegant gown illuminated in pale light. Two other women followed her, a blonde and a brunet, and together, they walked into the center of the room.

He followed, his clock rippling though there was no wind. Power seemed to radiate off him and I forced my gaze downwards.

I didn't notice him when he stopped in front of me, he walked to silently, he could have been floating. If it weren't for Edward stiffening besides me, I wouldn't have noticed anything at all.

A slim, pale hand reached out and gently grabbed my chin, tilting it upwards.

"And who might you be?" He asked, smiling in a way that made me want to shudder and wrap my arms around myself.

I was speechless, dumbfounded, and completely in the mercy of the one man I had grown to fear… Dracula.

I'm so sorry. This should be longer and less choppy and more descriptive and have been out days ago. I feel horrible. I hope it's not as terrible as I think it is. I think I want to rewrite the entire story. I will not change any of the plot but just fix up the way it flows and the grammar and all that stuff.

Review please!

-Waverly


	6. Chapter 6

I was speechless, completely dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it; he was here, right next to me. And, I wasn't even the slightest bit prepared.

He smiled at me, a wide feral smile, and it took everything in me not to flinch at the slight of his unnatural fangs.

"And you are?" He repeated again, looking quickly at Edward.

"My name is Bella." I managed to choke out.

"Ah," He said, clasping his hands together. "I asked you who you were, not what your name was."

I stared back in confusion, _what in the name of hell was he talking about?_

"Edward" He said, holding out his hand. "I see you came with the family. The meeting will begin shortly; I hope you bring Bella and her friends. Until then, I am sure that you will fill her in on the infamous Dracula."

"Welcome, welcome. It is wonderful to see so many here." Vlad clasped his hands together and made his way to the head of the table.

We had been swept into a new room. There were about 30 of us in total, though I knew that more of Vlad's supporters were hiding behind the doors.

Vald was standing behind the chair at the utmost center of the arch, the three women I saw with him were sitting on the right and to his left was a cloaked figure.

I was standing in the center of the horseshoe; Jess, Gwen and Blair were waiting their turn behind me at the opening. With the way Vlad had positioned them to stand, they formed the missing piece of the horseshoe and with them, everyone in the room was in a circle.

"As you all have certainly noticed, we have a few new guests."

Vlad then moved to sit in his thrown, leaning back, throwing his right leg over the chair arm and resting his head on his right hand (_you know, its that pose really hot guys do when they know they are totally hot)._

"I, as you all are well aware of, am Vlad Dracula. To my left here are my lovely brides, Aleera, Marisahka and Verona."

After Dracula finished speaking, the next woman introduced herself.

"Theodica T. Hayden." She said.

I was only half listening, my mind on more important things.

"Charles Wright…Eizabeth Kenedy…Elvin Thomas, Cecil Reyord, Winnie and Velkan Tomany…Erika and Amelia Curran…"

I could hear Blair shifting from foot to foot behind me. I wanted to ring her neck, we had to keep calm, and we weren't supposed to have any idea what was going on.

"Carlisle Cullen…Esme Cullen"

My head snapped up.

"Rosalie Cullen…Emmett Cullen…"

I gulped, and looked at them, feeling nervous for some unexplained reason.

"Jasper Cullen…Alice Cullen"

Then, it was Edwards's turn.

Everyone turned to look at him but not for the reason's why I was staring.

Edward was just sitting there, he eyes focused on his hands that were clasped in his lap. He looked as though he hadn't been paying any attention to what had been going on.

Vlad cleared his throat and took a swig of the dark red liquid that filled his wine glass.

When Edward still didn't answer, the other vampires around the table began to murmur. _No one_ ignored Dracula.

To everyone's immense surprise, Dracula just cleared his throat and looked at us.

"I think it is now time for our newest members to introduce themselves." He said smiling.

"Members of what exactly?" Gwen asked, placing her hand on her hips.

I made a mental note to thank Gwen later; we had to make sure that they didn't know that we knew everything about their pathetic little order.

Dracula rose from his seat and slowly walked over to us. He was attractive, I would give him that, but we walked around like he owned everything in this room. I had to bite the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't smile, I couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

Once we finished this mission, everything Dracula owned would belong to me. Aro had explained everything before we left. I was here to gather information on Dracula and to report daily back to the Volturi. Dracula's order believed that the Volturi were losing their touch and had to be over thrown. The silly order believed that the Volturi were abusing their power and were obsessed with the rules and standards of the past. Most of the Orders members were vegetarian because the natural way of eating was frowned upon. Thankfully it wasn't forbidden, I would never bend to the level of feeding off of animals even if my existence depended on it. I didn't understand the vegetarians, only half living on a poor substitute for food. They were never truly satisfied; they would always have the thirst for human blood. All humans would die anyway so why not speed up the process. Human life is filled with nothing but sorrow and disappointment. I'm simply doing the humans a favor.

"Oh Gwen, you can stop pretending. I know everything." Dracula said, taking another sip.

Blair looked over at me her eyes wide and Jess began to search the room for possible exits.

"And what exactly is everything?" Gwen replied, her voice quivering just so.

"I know that you girls traveled her from Italy, no doubt fleeing from the Volturi and came here to seek refuge." He said.

"Ye…yes." I stumbled, shocked at what he had just said. I had to bite the inside of my cheek for what felt like the millionth time tonight to stop a big grin from spreading across my face. We were safe and Dracula had no idea what was going on.

"How did you know?" Blair asked, looking so convincingly confused that I could have actually believed her.

"You smell of Italians." He stated simply, "And, I have guards around the border of my country so even if you had another snack, I would have known which direction you had come from."

I few people began to whisper to eat other, asking if we were to be trusted. But, thankfully, Dracula paid them no attention.

"I would like to welcome the four of you to the Societas Draconis or, the Order of the Dragon. The Order was founded in 1408 by the Emperor of Hungary and then has grown in size and power. Our main purpose to protect Eastern Europe from the growing threat of the Volturi. As one of many spies have informed us, the Volturi are planning to expand their territory and gain information on our order. They will do this by sending a spy to infiltrate our order." Dracula was interrupted by a few cries.

"How do you know that they are telling truth?"

"Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"They could be the spies!"

"Yeah! How could you let-"

"SCILENCE!"

Everyone in the room shut their mouths instantly and stared at Carlisle who had stood up.

He looked around the room and cleared his throat.

"Look, I know Bella and I can assure you all that she is not working for the Volturi. She's a good and kind person. All of you should feel lucky that she wants to join the Order. The fact that Vlad trusts her should be enough already."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement and when Carlisle sat down, Esme placed her hand over his.

"Thank you Carlisle." Dracula continued, "As I was saying, I believed that we will need all the help we can get to make sure all of our secrets remain secrets. That is why I would like to offer Bella, Jess, Gwen and Blair positions in the Order. I hope all of you will make them feel welcome. Now, lets retire to our rooms. I do not have enough room to let the four of you share one so; I will be splitting you up. Lets see…Bella, I would like you to stay with-"

(thanks for reading and reviewing. I've been working on this story for a few years on and off now and I'm trying to fix mistakes -waverly)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't really have an excuse. I have a life. It sucks that it doesn't let me write more often.

I would like to thank everyone who reviews and still reads this story even though it me forever to even get a semi-decent chapter out.

Enjoy!

----- ------- -----

"So, it's been awhile." He said as he sat down in a velvet chair. "How have you been?

"Can't complain, you?" I replied.

We were in a room a few floors down beneath the club. A few candles that were in a chandelier and sconces on the walls dimly lighted the room. There were three sections of the room. There was a spacious living room where we were and two bedrooms on either side. The silk sliver bed sheets on each bed were clearly visible through two French doors.

"We've missed you, Bella." I could hear the sadness in his voice as he said this. _Good_, I thought. They deserved to suffer after what they did to me. He opened his mouth to speak but a new voice interrupted him.

"I haven't missed her at all."

"Rose, don't."

"No, I'll say what I want. She can't just waltz back into our lives."

"Rose, hun,"

"I don't trust her, and you shouldn't either Emmett."

I just stared at Rosalie, watching as her clenched her fists.

"I don't trust her." She repeated, looking me in the eyes.

I as about to take a step forward when Emmett spoke up again.

"It's Bella, of course we should trust her. You heard Carlisle, we know Bella. She wouldn't lie."

"Oh yeah, because she just looks _so_ innocent."

I grined, she did have a point -- I had changed.

"You guys really have nothing to worry about." I said, walking over to the pair of them. "I'm just here to catch up," Rosalie raised an eyebrow at his. "and to find some protection." I finished.

"Why would you even need protection?" She asked.

"Lets just say we made enemies of the wrong people."

"And how did you manage that."

"Well, you know Blair-"

"Sadly." Rosalie interrupted dryly.

"Rose." Emmett said quietly, pulling her down to sit in his lap. She sighed contently and snuggled against his chest as he kissed her forehead.

I walked towards the bedroom on the left and looked inside. All of my bags and been unpacked and my clothes were in a large armoire.

"How long do you think you guys are going to stay here?" Emmett asked.

I looked back and him and Rosalie and grimaced.

"As long as it takes." I replied and shut the doors behind me.

----- & --------

"I can't believe we have to do this." I said and looked over to Blair. "This is stupid."

"We have to keep up appearances. Everyone is going to be here chatting and drinking. Maybe the will slipup and say something they shouldn't have." Blair than turned to look and Jess and Gwen. "I'm right, right?"

"Of course you are. We have to get everyone to like us and trust us. This is the perfect way to start."

"And we get to wear these fabulous dresses." Jess added.

I was wearing a strapless, floor length, silk crepe gown. The scarlet color was striking next to my pale skin and the fabric clung to all the right places.

Blair was wearing a knee length sleeveless black dress that was covered in beaded embroidery.

Gwen was wearing a black jersey dress with three-quarter length sleeves and a deep v neckline. It was floor length with an empire waist, which showed off her statuesque body.

Jess was wearing a blue-and-white cotton A-line dress with a dandelion print. It had cap sleeves and a rounded slash neck.

It was 8:15 that meant that feast had begun and we were late. Everyone who were ever-present at the order's meeting were expected to come and the new members were encouraged.

"What are we supposed to "feast" on anyway?" I asked.

"I guess we're about to find out."

----- & -----

"I am incredibly delighted that so many of you could make it to dinner. In a moment, servers will be coming to each of your tables and will take your order. Until then, I hope you all just unwind and mingle."

I could hear Dracula in the background but his words were not registering in my mind. The four of us and been seated with the along with Erika and Amelia Curran. We were sitting at a medium sized circular table that had been made of a dark wood. The walls were also made out of the same dark wood and the room was lit my crystal chandlers.

The Cullens were sitting across the room and thankfully I hadn't talked or seen any of them but Rosalie and Emmett.

I still had no idea what I wanted to do, how I wanted to act. I hated them, yes that was evident. But, did I want to hurt them…Yes, I did, very much so. The sad thing was that I wouldn't be able to harm them in anyway until we have our information. I'm pretty sure Dracula would realize we were working for the other team if I killed one of the Cullens.

I closed my eyes and focused my energy on my napkin that I had placed in my lap. I lifted my index finger and middle finger and make a slight movement to the left with them. When I opened my eyes, my napkin was successfully on the floor, a good foot behind my chair.

"Excess me." I said and stood up to retrieve my napkin. Just as I was about to bend, thinking of how to modestly reach for my napkin, a hand snatched it up, folded it, and hand it to me.

My eyes snapped up to his and I was temporarily awestruck at how beautiful his face was.

He had a visible scar on his left cheek and the most amazing almond eyes I had ever seen. They were silver with topaz around the iris and surrounded by the thickest lashes.

"Here you are." He said with an accent I couldn't quite place.

I'm sure I would have been blushing if I could. He was looking at me so intently, I swear he could she through me.

"I'm Finn." He said as he extended his hand

"I'm Bella." I took his hand and he brought it to his lips.

Behind him, I could hear someone growling and I knew it was Edward.

"It's a pleasure." Finn said.

I looked over his shoulder and could see Jasper and Emmett with hands on both his shoulders. The left side of my mouth pulled up in what Blair would describe as my cat ate the canary smirk. I looked Edward defiantly in the eye.

"The pleasures all mine."

------ ----- ---

How mean do you guys think I should make Bella? I can't tell how much she wants to make him suffer at this moment. This story is not really turning out the way I planned it to go. I brain just begins to type before I can even think about what I am writing.

I think I like this Finn guy. He sounds really hot in my head (:

Review and tell me what you think!

Xoxo – Waverly


	8. Chapter 8

"And who was that

"And who was that?" Blair asked, stopping her conversation with Erika to turn to me.

"Just Finn." I quickly busied myself checking the already secure clasp of my diamond bracelet so I didn't have to look at her.

"Just Finn." Jess mimicked and Gwen snickered.

"Yes, he's a waiter here."

"Like we couldn't tell by his outfit."

"Really Bella, the help? I thought you were above that." Blair said, snotty as ever.

"Who cares?" Jess said, "He could be a janitor for all I care. Please, with those eyes I'd jump him in an instant. That is, if Bella hadn't already claimed him."

"I didn't claim him."

Gwen snorted which caused the Tomanys to look up in disgust from their table. A sharp look from Blair shut them up quickly and they went back to talking to Cecil Reyord.

"Blair, you talked to him for ten minuets." Gwen said.

"No I didn't," The three of them just stared at me. "Was it really ten minutes?"

"A little longer if my watch is correct." Blair said, "When are we going to get our orders?"

"You ordered for me?"

"Of course," Blair huffed, "I thought you'd enjoy something British with all this stress you'd been having. But, I guess now you have this Finn guy. He probably wouldn't mind giving you a massage."

"Mmn, that sounds good."

"You know, favors like that would usually cost a pretty penny although for you, I'd make an exception. But, you'd have to give me something in return."

Both Gwen's and Jess's eyes opened in shock, we'd been so busy talking about him that none of us noticed Finn walk up behind me.

"Something in return? What are you thinking of?" I asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"I'm sure I'd be able to think of something."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you would."

Finn and I both ignored her. I was about to speak but I felt his breath on my neck.

"I'll find you later." He whispered, quickly brushing his lips on the skin right below my ear.

I shuddered and closed my eyes as I inhaled his sent. He smelled of mint and something spicy I couldn't place. When I opened my eyes and looked behind me, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked

"I have no idea." Blair answered, sounding normal for once. "He was just there."

I stared at her in confusion before we were interrupted.

"Who ordered the Brazilian?" A new voice asked.

"That would be me." Amelia said.

A large goblet filled of sweet smelling liquid was placed in front of her. _Brazilian_? She has nice taste. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

_Maybe I could make some friends here_, I thought. _That is before I have to kill them._

"The British?"

"That would be me."

-- -- --

Dinner quickly passed. My drink was quite good and I felt completely satisfied. As other members began to finish their meals, they walked back up stairs to the club. Jess had excused herself about a half hour ago. Charles Wright had his eyes glued to her all night and had asked her to dance.

It was just Blair, Erika, Gwen and I now. Our conversation jumped from topic to topic. It turns out that Amelia and Erika were born in New York around 1880. They had been proper society girls but loved to sneak out at night to go dancing. It was one night when they were corned by three male vampires and bitten. They stayed in their coven for over a hundred years and spilt due to mutual differences.

It was well past three and as much as I enjoyed chatting, I wanted to explore.

I stood up from my chair and earned questioning looks from all of them.

"I'm going to check out the library." I said.

"Do you know where it is?" Erika asked, "I could show you."

"No, thanks though. We pasted it on the way here. I'll have fun looking for it."

-- --

The library was at least the length of a football field and covered floor to ceiling with every book imaginable.

I new I should have been scouting for Dracula's room but I couldn't resist a library. I'd spent a lot of my time in libraries over the years. I found them very relaxing. I don't know whether is was the silence of the smell of the books but being in a library always calmed my nerves.

I walked up the marble staircase to the third floor and walked to the back of the room. I could tell now that the library was circular and it must have went all the way to the stories above the ground.

As I walked along the rows of books, my a tattered yellow cover caught my eye. I smiled as I bent to pick up the book. Tuck Everlasting. It had always been one of my favorites but I hadn't read it in many years.

With my book in hand, I made my way to one of the large velvet chair a few rows back. I must have been in a very secluded area of the library because I couldn't even hear anything.

I was a good fifty pages into my reading when I heard someone walking near. I sat up a little taller and craned my neck to the side. When the newly familiar sent enveloped me, I relaxed.

"I had just finished my shift and wanted to unwind by reading a book. However, to my vast disappointment, the book I wanted to read was missing. But then, I heard the turn of the page and I new the culprit must be close. So now that I have found you, I must ask you to hand over the book and we can be on our way."

"No." I said and continued to read.

Finn was silent for a few moments before he walked quickly over to me and placed both his hands on either arm of the chair.

"No?" He murmured.

I tilted up my face and looked him in the eye. His mouth was pulled in a lopsided grin and I had an overwhelming urge to grab him by the hair and kiss him.

"No." I repeated.

"If I cannot read that book than no one can."

"Really want are you going to –" But I was silence by his lips crashing into mine.

Finn ran his hand up my arms and pulled me up so we were both standing. In a matter of seconds, he had walked me back into a bookcase and began to trail kisses down my throat. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his thin waist.

I had begun to unbutton his shirt when he pulled back from me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my hand now reached for his belt buckle.

"I'm being called." He said, running he spare hand through his hair.

"Being called?"

"Yeah, Aleera is able to communicate with people though her mind. I'm needed in Dracula's chambers."

I frowned. This was terrible timing.

"Are you sure you can't be a little late?" I asked pouting.

"No, she says its pretty urgent and I can't be late again and…Bella, really, stop-"

My hand continued what they were doing and he closed his eyes exhaling sharply.

"Bella-"

"You could be five minutes late." I said. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I guess I can, its not to far from here."

_Bingo! Dracula's cambers are close._ Finn may be more useful than I originally thought.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me."

-- --

I had moved on from Tuck Everlasting and was now reading a first edition book of Grims fairy tales. After Finn left promising to come back, I went back to sitting in my chair and read.

I was interrupted by footsteps and smiled.

"I didn't know you'd be back so soon." I said smirking. I was definitely up for a round two.

"This time do you think we could go back to my room, as much as I love a library I think I'd prefer a bed."

When Finn didn't answer I looked up and my book which was worth in the thousands fell from my hands.

It wasn't Finn standing in front but a shocked looking Edward.

-- --

So….what do you think. I wrote all of this in one sitting (wow, my hands hurt). It's 12.02 so I don't feel like rereading this so I will review it within the week. Expect chapter more frequently guys. I seem to write more when I should be studying for finals.  
I would like to thank everyone who reviews /favs or just reads. You guys are amazing and I love your feedback.

I can't believe this is three pages..I hope you enjoyed them!

Xoxo- Waverly


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella

"Bella." He murmured.

The dim light of the library seemed to radiate off his skin, causing him to slightly glow. He was beautiful- more beautiful anyone in his family, more beautiful than Scott, more beautiful than Finn, more beautiful than me...It hurt to look at him. Everything about him was simply perfect. It wasn't fair for such a vile monster to look like that. He had caused me more pain that anyone I had ever met. And here he was, standing right in front of me, with a pained look on his face. I wanted to run to him, wrap my arms around him and burry my face in his neck. This was torture. This was cruel… he was cruel. I knew he had left me. I knew he hadn't really loved me. I was nothing more to him than a human plaything. I was there simply for entertainment. He had shattered my heart and yet... I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"What to you want?" I asked, cringing at the way my voice cracked.

"Bella." He said again, taking a step closer to me.

"What do you want?" I repeated with a stronger voice.

He shook his head slightly, his eyes taking in every inch of my body.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I was reading." I said, holding up my book. I looked to the down to the side and used my power to slide my book back into the shelf.

"No," He said softly, "how are you here? You...you died."

"You already pointed that out."

"I saw you."

I rolled my eyes- this was getting annoying.

"She killed you."

My wide eyes snapped to his, "what are you talking about?"

"Blair. I saw her...after the fight. She, she killed you. I saw her break your-"

"No! You are going to leave me alone!"

He took a step towards me and slowing reached out his hand with extreme caution as if I was going to attack- which I was seriously thinking about.

I looked at the door again, not as secretly as I would have liked.

"Don't run." He pleaded. "Stay with me," he paused and his eyes softened, "please."

I took a reluctant step forwards and he smiled.

"That's good, one more now."

I stopped at once and snorted. Something in his voice had broken my trance. He was talking to me in the same voice you would you to train a dog. I narrowed my eyes and look another step forward. I was pleased to see him take a step back.

"How dare you." I growled.

"How dare you bring Blair into this!" Now there was less than 2 feet between us and I could clearly see every eyelash that framed those lying, golden eyes.

"She didn't kill me- she saved me! You're the one who broke me Edward, not Blair. You! It's your fault!" My hand shot out and rammed into Edward chest so he was back a few feet into a bookcase. I made a dash to the exit then. Edward let me go.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

--&--

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Jess asked.

It was morning, just past the sunrise. We were inside a large green house on the fifth floor that was filled with exotic plants and flowers. It was made completely out of sheets of glass that were separated by oxidized copper rods.

"Not now." I hissed.

"Why?" Gwen asked as she flipped over to let the sun warm her back.

"Seriously, how thick can the two you get? Can't you hear them?" Blair pointed to the other end of the room were I could Alice and Jasper walking in.

Alice waved at me from across the room and walked quickly over to us.

"Hullo." I said in a bored voice. Alice's face faltered at my tone but she quickly composed herself and smiled again.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She extended her arm towards Gwen. Gwen looked Alice up and down with a bemused smile on her face. After a few seconds, she grasped Alice's hand and quickly let it go.

"Charmed."

Alice's face broke, she turned around to Jasper who quickly walked up behind her. He nodded once in my direction and then observed all of us.

Sensing all of the tension, Japer began to calm us but the feeling he was emitting soon changed to anger when Blair stood up.

She slowly dragged her eyes down Jasper's body and smirked, "Miss me?"

Even though Alice crouched down and growled, Blair didn't stop. She languidly stretched her arms over her head, sticking her chest out in his direction.

"Don't." I warned, of course she didn't listen. I walked up behind her, ready to physically stop her, but her eyes were already violet and she hand on hand on Jasper shoulder and one trailing down his chest to his belt.

She smiled when he leaned in and tipped her face up to meet his.

"Blair!" I grabbed her by both shoulders as I heard Alice growl again. And then…everything went black.

--&--

"She should be waking up soon." I could hear the people around me murmur and pace but I couldn't muster up the strength to open my eyes.

"This one over here is the one you should be worried about. I have never seen anything like this. Would you please tell me what happened again?" The same deep voice asked.

I flexed my fingers but didn't open my eyes - I wanted to hear what happened. Maybe it would explain why my head was throbbing.

"Oh god, I didn't mean to!" I heard a familiar shrill voice screech, "I was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her."

I felt a hand begin to brush the hair away from my face so I quickly reached up and grabbed it. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing above me, looking would have been sobbing if she could.

"I am so sorry! So, so sorry. I –" I silenced her with a look and slowly got up, placed my palm firmly against my forehead.

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled. I looked around and noticed that there was another group of people standing around someone in the other corner of the room.

"What's going on?" I completely lost my temper when no one answered me and everything in the room began to shake.

Everyone but Jasper looked around for the source of the movement. He stared at me, eyes wide in understanding.

"Oh my god." He murmured, "Your Bella, _the _Bella…I thought but then…it can't be."

Only Alice seemed to hear him because she stopped and stared too.

"Someone tell me what is going on!"

"Your friend is in a coma." A man said, "I'm Dr. Harper and I have been looking after you for the past four hours. It seems that you were injured when Alice attacked your friend. I do not really understand how but it is not my place to question you. Hopefully you can help me trigger your friend out of her coma. She seems to be sleepwalking, I've never seen anything like this."

"Blair!" I rushed to the other side of the room ignoring my pain. Harper was right, Blair was sleepwalking. She was pacing in a circle ringing her hands and shaking her head. As I got closer I could hear her muttering, "no, no, no…he lied, lied lied…no,no,no."

"Oh Blair." I said quietly, I slowing walked right in front of here and almost sobbed with joy when she stopped and looked at me. "Blair," I tried again in the softest voice I could muster, "what happened? Are you –"

I stopped and took a few steps back. She was staring at me with vivid, wide, violet eyes.

"A lie," She said again, "it was an illusion, illusion, illusion. She must remember. NO! A lie. I must make her, I must fool….lie."

I stopped breathing. _Edward never really loved you, it was just an illusion_. Why was Blair thinking about that?

"She's going to realize, realize….realize, real lies. Lie, lie, lie."

A growl rumbled through the room and Rosalie appeared. She swiftly moved through the crowd and whacked Blair upside the head. "That's for trying to seduce one of my family members again."

"Stop it!" Harper yelled, "Do not attack the patients."

"She was asking for it." Rosalie spat.

--&--

After Rosalie's scene, everyone left the room, leaving me to sit with Blair. It was in the early hours of the next morning now and finally there was movement behind Blair's closed eyes.

"What happened?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"You had a Blair moment."

"What did I do?"

"You tried to seduce Jasper and from what I've heard, Alice attacked you which caused you to slam back into me. We both ended up in the fountain and because of the vibrations we caused that statue thing to collapse on us."

"Your kidding me right?" Blair slowly sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

I continued and passed Blair a change of clothes Gwen had brought a few hours earlier. "The statue must have hit us pretty hard because we both were knocked out. I was only out for a few hours but you were in the vampire equivalent of a coma."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was intense. You paced around muttering until Rosalie came in and kicked your ass out of it."

I waited for Blair to make a comment but she wasn't even looking at me.

"Blair?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

"What did I say?" She turned to look at me, "what did I say?" she asked again.

"N-not much." I stammered, something in her voice was different. "Just that…that…"

She waited. "Stuff from when I became a vampire."

"Like what?" Something was definitely off now; she had a wild look him her eye. She looked nothing like the friend I had lived with for over the past decade.

"Like what!" She yelled.

"Just things about Amandine," I lied, "and how you just realized you missed her."

She smiled but her eyes still weren't focusing on me.

"Oh." Blair said, "thanks for the change of clothes."

--&--

So they go to the castle next chapter. I need sleep now, it's 1.04.

I'm brining my laptop when I go on holiday so I am going to be writing everyday—either for this story of my own work of fiction. Yes, I have finally thought of a plot for my book. If all goes to plan, which it never does, I should have most of it written my Christmas and then I can have my good friend tell me how bad it is so I can fix it and then my 'rents say they will have it self-published. Whoa, I can't wait. It has a very teen girl feel to it but it is going to have more substance and way better vocab. Surprisingly, I have a very large vocabulary, not that any of you can see that by reading this.

Anyway, I hope you all like this.

I love everyone who reads this, you guys rock my world.

Until next time, which will be soon…

Xoxo,

Waverly.

P.S. – I love lucy equals life

P.P.S. –Have anyone of you read Pretty Little Liars? I just read the third one--AMAZING!!


	10. Chapter 10

We left the infirmary a few minuets after Blair changed and began to walk down to our rooms

So this is a mini little chapter but I wanted to get something out,

Thanks to all my lovely reviews, you guys are amazing.

Thesaurus are my best friend too!!

--&--

We left the infirmary a few minuets after Blair changed and began to walk down to our rooms.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Blair asked.

It took me a few moments to answer. I knew we needed to get for information on what Dracula was planning but the only way to do that was to get him to fully trust us.

I had already told Blair, Gwen and Jess that Dracula's main chamber must have been near the library and that he must have secret meetings but that was all we knew.

If only there was a way to speed up this process. We didn't have much time and from what the Volturi was able to gather, we knew that Dracula's plans were almost finished. If we were able to get into one of those meetings then...then we would in the exact spot I wanted to be. But how could I get us in? Finn would have been perfect but who knew if he had the power to.

And then, I remembered what happened to first night. Everyone had listened to Carlisle. The Cullens had power. They could get us in.

A grin broke out across my face. That was the answer. The Cullens were the answer. How hadn't I thought about it before was a mystery to me.

"What are you thinking?" Blair asked as she looked me up and down with questioning eyes.

"Hmm?" It was perfect...and it would be oh so very easy.

"You have that nefarious gleam in your eyes," Blair remarked, "you have a plan, don't you."

I looked sideways at her and nodded.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked again.

"We're going to make friends with the Cullens."

She stopped for a second before she continued to walk, "I call dibs on Jasper." She said abruptly.

I threw my head back and laughed, "Be my guest."

"All I have to do is get rid of that short one," She giggled, "it's going to be a piece of cake."

There was a moment's pause before she spoke again, and in a much softer voice so I wasn't even sure if she had meant to say it.

"It's not like I haven't done it before."

--&--

"God, you are amazing." He said, falling back into bed and pulling me down with him.

"You're not so bad your self."

A few hours had passed and after a very boring game Clue with Blair, I had decided to go find Finn. He was conveniently in room and was more than happy to help me out with my boredom issue. But now, I was over it and wanted nothing more than to be on way.

I looked across the room and tried to eye all of my clothing that was scattered around the floor.

Finn leaned over and began to place a flutter of kisses across my neck. I rolled my eyes, "not now."

He looked taken aback for a second but then tried again. I gently pushed him away this time. I sighed, "I have to meet up with my friends, we need to hunt."

"Then I'll go with you." He quickly responded.

"No, no you won't. Just because we do this," I said, gesturing at everything around us, "it doesn't mean that I actually want to spend time with you."

I got out of bed and began to slip on my clothing.

"So, basically you are just using me for sex."

I flipped my hair and walked over to the door. I turned and gave him a brilliant smile. "Yes." I said bluntly and then I was out the door.

I had only walked for a few minuets before I turned a corner and was face to face with Edward. The looked on his face told me he clearly heard and knew everything that had just happened between Finn and myself.

"Just for sex," he said in a harsh tone, " I didn't know you were that type of girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you didn't -you don't know anything about me."

He was looking at me with deeply pained eyes even though he still had a scowl on his face. "I know more than you think." He said quietly as he turned around and walked away.

I watched his retreating form before I sprinted ahead and grabbed his wrist, pulling him around.

"You don't know a damned thing about me, Edward Cullen," I spat and quickly threw his wrist out of my grasp.

He had me pinned up against the wall in a blink of an eye. He grabbed both my wrists and pulled them over my head.

"Yes I do," He leaned in closer, his face millimeters from my own, "I know more about you than anyone else."

I began to struggle against him but it only caused him to press his body into mine.

"Stop struggling," he breathed, "I'm not letting you go anywhere. Not again."

--&--

So smaller than normal.

What do you guys think about small but more frequent chapters?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone

Hi everyone!

I got back from my wonderful holiday filled with gorgeous French boys –YUM

I know I said I was going to have more updates and that's going to continue now until when I go to camp at the end of the month. Thank you so much for reading, I love each and everyone of you.

Kimberly: I love questions!! If anyone is confused at all, don't be shy to ask.

So, to answer….. 1). Bella hunts on humans 2). She is so not a virgin 3.) Edward hunts on animals 4). Little Eddie is still a virgin 5.) He is very very very shocked – the Cullens believed Bella was dead 6.) Her friends know about her power and so does Jasper because he is the only smart one in the bunch but….they do not know the extent of bella's powers -- and neither does Bella.

I hope you enjoy!!

--&--

"_You don't know a damned thing about me, Edward Cullen," I spat and quickly threw his wrist out of my grasp._

_He had me pinned up against the wall in a blink of an eye. He grabbed both my wrists and pulled them over my head._

"_Yes I do," He leaned in closer, his face millimeters from my own, "I know more about you than anyone else."_

_I began to struggle against him but it only caused him to press his body into mine._

"_Stop struggling," he breathed, "I'm not letting you go anywhere. Not again."_

I let out a small gasp. He was staring into my eyes with such intensity that I wouldn't have been surprised if he was burning holes into the wall behind me.

I missed him, oh how I missed him. It was all rushing back, every little detail. The first time we met, when I learned what he was, meeting his family and kissing him for the first time- remembering how I never wanted to let go. He was everything to me -- my entire world, everything I could ever dream of wrapped up in one Adonis package.

"Edward." I said softly, closing my eyes.

He repeated my name in a voice just as soft and pressed his forehead lightly to mine. His skin wasn't cold like I remembered but I guess that was just because we were equals now. I was just as strong as him, just as fast, as smart and beautiful. I was worthy of him now and nothing was holding us back.

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and looked up at his gorgeous face. I opened my mouth to speak again but he just smiled, and pressed his lips to mine.

At first, we just stood there motionless, like two perfect, marble statues. But then, my lips began to tingle and the feeling spread through out my entire body. It didn't matter than my head was yelling at me to stop, that this was the boy who shattered my heart. The way he trailed my hand down arms and desperately wrapped around my waist told me he wasn't ever letting me go. I didn't care. This was the way it was supposed to be - how I would always need it to be.

"Bella!" I heard a distant voice gasp.

I opened my eyes and quickly pulled back.

"What?" he said smiling.

"N-nothing."

He smiled again and began to trail kisses down the column of my throat.

"Bella," The same voice sing-songed.

I opened my eyes again and looked over Edward's left shoulder. A few feet away from us was a young girl, no older than twelve, wearing a long white dress. There was something about her face that was extremely familiar. I began to shuffle through my memories but I couldn't remember anyone her age. There was just something there I thought I knew...she had high cheekbones and a fox like face. My forehead winkled in confusion. There was no way...but those eyes...they looked just like Blair's.

"What," she said pouting, "you don't recognize your best friend?" She spun around and threw her head back and giggled. "Maybe this will help you." She closed her eyes and squeezed them together, when she opened them they were a vivid violet.

"Blair." I looked back at Edward but he was completely unaware that anyone else was here.

"Of course silly," she said in that eerie voice, "who else would it be?"

The younger Blair twirled again, "Why are you doing that Bella?" She asked.

"Don't you remember what happened? Come on, you must. All those years ago, when he kissed me," she touched her lip with her index finger, "right here."

Anger began to spread through my veins and a growl ripped through my chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked in alarm but my eyes were still glued to Blair.

"See, I knew you remembered. Just think about what he did to you." She giggled and skipped down the hall. "If I were you, I'd stop."

"Bella!" Edward said, more loudly this time. I looked at him and then quickly looked back over his shoulder- no one was there.

He gently pulled my chin towards him, "Look me in the eye, what's going on?"

I stared at him for a moment before focusing a burst of my power and pushing Edward back into the wall.

"Stay away from me!"

I ran at vampire speed towards the other end of the hall and cut so quickly around the corner that I skidded and slipped.

"Bella!" He yelled chasing me. My fumble had given Edward enough time to catch up to me and tackle me which caused both of us the crash through a door. "What is going on with you?" He said through gritted teeth as he tried to wrestle me still.

I just snarled as an answer and used more of my power this time to send him into another wall. Without looking back at him, I scrambled to the broken door and was just about to make it through before I felt someone pulling me backwards by my ankle.

"How do you keep getting up?" I snarled. Usually when I used my powers, the recipient would not have been able to recover so quickly.

After a few minuets of wrestling, he had successfully pinned himself on top of me and I couldn't find the will to push him off.

I sighed and turned my head to the side. He had my arms securely at my sides and was leaning his full weight into me from waist down.

"I'm going crazy," I mumbled.

"Just tell me what's going on," he pleaded. "Are you in some kind of trouble? Is that why you guys are here – you can tell me anything."

I let out a half-assed snort and looked him in the eye.

"You can trust me," he leaned in closer. "You can trust me."

"Trust you," I repeated incredulously, "trust you!?" Edward flinched slightly but his position didn't budge.

"Yes," he said calmly, "you can trust me with anything. I," he took a deep breath. "I love you."

An intense, crimson wave of energy blasted Edward to ceiling where he then fell to the floor in a crumpled pile. I stared at his immobile form not believing what just happened. I knew I didn't have full control over my power but nothing like this had ever happened before. Sometimes, when I had been angry, I had shot bursts of blue, electric balls of power but nothing like this. My rage had emanated from every part of my body and had thrown him back with such a force that the walls were still shaking.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity before I heard people walking into the room.

"Bella?" A soft voice asked. "What happened?" I turned my head to see Alice crouching down next to me.

"I didn't mean to," I managed to say. Looking to the other side of the room, I could see both Esme and Carlisle tending to Edward.

"He's going to be okay," Alice said looking to where my eyes were. She placed an arm under my elbow and helped me to stand. "Let's get you into the shower."

--&--

Alice had helped me walked down the halls and into her room where we passed Jasper taking a "nap." He quickly got up from their bed and opened the bathroom door for us.

Alice helped me get undressed and into the porcelain claw foot tub. After turning on the overhead shower, Alice gave me and small smile and left, silently closing the door behind her.

When the water finally ran cold after what felt like hours, I slowly stepped out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I looked around the pristine marble bathroom and wobbled to the floor length mirror.

I shook my head as I looked into the reflection of my crimson eyes, "what is happening to me?"

--&--

So yeah, ummmm. I need sleep. I love you all. Tell me what you think. Have any of you read the Sweep series --some of the best books ever.

Good night

Waverly ……. Zzzzzzz


	12. Chapter 12

When I entered their room, I saw Jasper and Alice sitting cross legged on the bed with their heads leaning towards each other

I haven't finished Breaking Dawn yet so please don't say anything!!

I know this is late so it is longer. Who knew you don't get free time to write fanfiction at educational camp? Lol, anyway…how is everyone? I love all of your reviews and think you guys are the most amazing people I know.

Lexy cullen- I hope you had a great time in Europe and I'm you like Bella and Finn- I just think he is so adorable and annoying and needy and arrogant. And in my head he is so hot.

I heart twilight more- it will be explained—sooner than expected too.

Eleven- me too

Midnyght- ummmmmmmmm

Caww- you'll see

Twilightsaga- im going to read right after I post this. And he was but is recovering quickly 

So, here you go

Enjoy!

--&--

When I entered their room, I saw Jasper and Alice sitting cross-legged on the bed with their heads leaning towards each other. They both made moves to get up as soon as they heard me but I waved them down and nodded in thanks. I had to get out of there.

I was extremely grateful for Alice's help but I couldn't be near anyone at the moment. I was so confused, my emotions were completely jumbled and their was the fact that I had seen a ghost. Or, at least what I thought was a ghost.

"Bella," Alice asked tentatively, "would you like to come hunting with us."

"Naw, I'm good." I said in a fake chipper voice. "See you guys around."

"Bella, I really think you should come with us." Alice took a few, quick steps over to me and closed the door. As she did, my hand slipped from the handle and she took it gently in hers. "I think it would be good for you."

I scowled, "thanks but no." I made for the door again but Alice's small hand stopped me from opening it.

"You can't really enjoy your type of hunting Bella. Why don't you come with us?" She smiled at like I was a child, "It's okay now, I will help you. All of us will help you. You don't need to kill anymore. We're here for you."

I began to clench and relax my fingers. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. "Alice," I growled, "stop it."

"Bella please, I can't let you take innocent lives." She looked over to Jasper for support but he just shook his head. She gave him a pointed look and then turned back to me. "I think you should just try it, it's not that bad."

"Alice," I tried again, I was getting sick of her preaching.

"Everyone has the right to live, Bella. Come on, I know you can't be happy."

I let out a growl, "Of course I'm happy."

"No, your not."

"Alice," Jasper said as he sent a calming wave at me.

I sighed contently and tried to make the feeling last longer.

Just as I was getting control over my emotions, I heard Alice's voice again and I snapped. The door behind her exploded with such a force that all of us were blown backwards. I was the first to get up and shook my head trying to get the debris out.

"I warned you," Jasper mumbled, pulling Alice to her feet. She said nothing and watched me leave with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

--&--

After a quick rise, Blair, Jess and I were walking down the streets of Bran in Braşov County. It was a great place to hunt because of all the mindless tourist than came to see "Dracula's Castle" which of course wasn't anywhere close to where Dracula was living now.

We had split up moments before outside of a cafe knowing this would attract less attention and be easier to find a good meal. I could feel the dull thirst in my throat getting more pronounced and the smells of fresh blood all around me was almost driving me over the edge.

Dark gray clouds flitted across the deep purple sky obscuring the moon. There was only enough light to illuminate my skin, which didn't make me stand out exactly but just cased a few to want a closer look. I practically ran away from a small group of men in their sixties who smelled like old stale earth and was now letting a teenager follow me into an alley way. I waited in the back for him knowing he wouldn't disappoint.

As he walked closer I could see he was older than I originally thought- in his late 20's perhaps. Dark, wavy hair hung down to his shoulders and covered most of his eyes. He stopped inches away and just stood there waiting for me to make the first move. A feral smile broke out across my and I buried my face in his neck, inhaling.

I moaned, tobacco and leather...perfect. I pressed my lips to his shoulder, the crook of his neck, and then finally his pulse point. I could hear the blood pumping through his veins, feel his pulse elevate to a frantic beat. I traced my tongue up to behind his ear and back again. He stumbled into my open arms.

"Vă rog" he murmured and it took everything I had to resist. I wasn't finished playing yet, it had been easy to get him to follow me. I had spotted him walking alone, probably trying to get home. I had followed him for a few blocks before I ran at human speed ahead and gently brushed past him. After that, he just walked after me blindly, intoxicated with only a quick whiff of my venom. I wanted to make this last, I wanted to feel him squirm and hear him beg.

Blair always joked about how I loved the hunt more than the spoils- that I liked to go slow just to see them squirm. That wasn't completely true of course; I just liked to take my time. Savor each second. Alice was insane believing I didn't care. I always gave them a little pleasure first before I reaped all the benefits.

I exposed my teeth at pressed them to his pulse, the chill making him shiver. "La revedere," I said and sunk my teeth into his neck. My eyes rolled back as he thrashed but a deep drink caused him to stop.

When I finished, I threw his body to the side and slowly licked the blood off my fingertips. Walking back into the street I paused and smelled someone new coming my way. She was talking animatedly to someone on her cell phone in broken English. From what I could hear of her conversation, I could tell she was talking to a loved one.

I had stalked her all the way to her front door before she noticed my presence. She phone slipped out of her grasp but she made no move to catch it. The light from the overhead poach lamp was illuminating my eyes.

I snarled and smirked when she shrank back. My instance began to take over and I coiled, ready to pounce. A growl rippled through me but I was interrupted by her cell ringing. Usually, this wouldn't have distracted me but when I quickly glanced at the screen, the name on it stopped me dead. _Edward._

I blinked and shook my head. I looked at the phone again but the screen was blank. The girl whimpered and my attention was forced back to her. I gulped, my throat dry, turned around, and ran.

--&--

"It was just a coincidence."

I had run all the way back in my room and was currently sitting in the corner, trying to calm my nerves. So what, some guy named Edward had called that girl moments before I killed her- no big deal. Coincidences that like must happen all the time. Edward was probably a popular name in Eastern Europe, right?

"Bella, can I come in?"

It was Finn.

"Oh god, not now." I mumbled into my pillow.

"I can hear you."

I rolled my eyes, "the door is open."

"Dracula has asked me to escort you to a private meeting in his chambers."

I tried and failed to hide my glee but thankfully Finn was too busy checking out my chest to notice anything.

"What do I have to wear?"

Without taking his eyes off my body, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"No time to change. You're already late."

--&--

Finn had led me to the familiar path to the library and made a sharp left. After a few minuets of traveling down a winding corridor, he stopped at larger than life size portrait of what I assumed must have been human Dracula. Finn reached up and grabbed an ancient wall scone and pulled. The portrait swung to the side and Finn pushed me inside, closed the secret door behind me. I could hear the faint murmuring of voices and walked slowing to the faint light at the end of the tunnel.

Dracula's chamber must have been carved into the mountain because the walls and ceiling were uneven with crevasse hear and there. The floor was covered in a luxurious crimson carpet and the walls were paneled in dark mahogany.

"Ah, Isabella," Dracula smiled, "it is so wonderful that you finally came. We have much to discuss. Sit, sit."

He waved his hand and a chair appeared right in front of me.

"I have received the news that you have destroyed more of my property. A countless number or doors have been ruined and a priceless fountain now has an Isabella shaped dent."

I opened my mouth to reply but he just smiled.

"I would be terribly upset if anything else is harmed in anyway. I hope you refrain from destroying my castle for the rest of your time here."

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

"Now," he said, addressing the whole room. "I know all of you are interested in Isabella's powers but I am now forbidding you to ask her about them. She will tell us now and this is the first and last time they will be mentioned."

He motioned to the middle of the room, "Isabella, you be so kind as to explain what you know."

I looked around at everyone sitting in the chamber. It was interesting to see who Dracula trusted the most. Of course his wives were seated new to him and all the Cullens were also present. The Currens were also here, smiling supportively at Elvin Thomas, as well as a few masked vampires and me who I had not encountered before.

"Well," I began, "all of you know that I posses energy projection and telekinesis. I have-"

"Excuse me," Finn's voice interrupted. He ran over to Dracula and whispered in is ear so quietly I couldn't hear him.

Dracula looked stunned for a few moments before composing himself with a broad smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I am deeply sorry to suspend your explanation but my attention is needed else where."

He walked swiftly to the wall behind his chair and opened another secret door.

"Isabella, I am going to advise you to stay in you room with your friends for the time being. Everyone else," He looked around, "You know what to do."

--&--

I entered my room after being escorted there by Finn who had made the journey without looking at me once and left without saying goodbye. I was surprised to find the common room empty but heard muffled voices from within Blair's room.

Wanting to tell them right away what I had just seen, I ran at my full vampire speed to her room and swung the door open. Neither of them had heard my approach and there shocked—Blair even fell of the bed.

Blair and Jess just stared at me with something unreadable in their eyes.

"Hey…what were you two talking about."

Blair quickly looked at Jess, "nothing important," she responded calmly. "Just about our meals last night."

"How did your hunting fair?" Jess asked.

"Fine." I said shortly, "Where's Gwen."

Blair hopped back on the bed and patted the space next to her. I slowing walked over and sat down. I must be imagining things. Of course they weren't hiding anything from me, they were just talking about their hunt.

"Oh," Jess said, "Listen, here she comes now."

Right that second, Gwen bounded into the room and banded the door shut behind her. She looked as flushed and out of breath as a vampire could look. Her gaze pierced through mine.

"Their coming."

--&--

That was my feeble attempt at Romanian. My ancestors would be so disappointed. shakes head

Anyway, review and tell me what you think!!

Xoxo- Waverly


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa, omfg. Where does time go. It has been forever, it sucks…You guys don't even want to know how awful my life has been lately. Well, YAY OBAMA!!!! And OMFG TWILIGHT!!!!!! TWO DAYS!!! But guys and school and family and just my mental health have been so fucked up lately. Its ridiculous.

Enjoy, I'm on holiday next week so I will try to update…Not making any promises

but I will really try.

And did I mention the MOVIE…I don't care if they look nothing like what I pictured. It is going to be awesome.

------&------

The room was silent. No one breathed or even batted an eyelash. We just stood there motionless, staring wide-eyed at each other. Finally, Blair let out a fitful sigh, "What does that mean?"

Gwen slowly slid down the wall before answering. "As you know, I've been in the club, keeping tabs on everyone who goes through the tapestry."

We nodded mechanically.

"Just a few minuets ago," she continued, "this random bloke walked over to me and pulled me aside. I was just about to kick his ass but all he did was whisper, and I quote, 'Their coming, stand ready' and left."

"Are we sure the _their _the Volturi?" Jess asked.

"Of course it is!" I spat. Then, realizing what I just said I softened my voice, "who else could it be."

Blair looked up, "Are we sure he came from the Volturi, we could have just came to warm us."

"He must have been sent by the Volturi" Jess reasoned. "Otherwise, how would he have known who you were?" She looked a Gwen, "Did anything else happen?"

"No, as soon as he left I came to find you guys. He didn't tell me when but it seems soon now doesn't it."

"This is awful, did Finn say anything yet?" Jess asked me.

"No, nothing." I said and then shook my head, realizing I had lied. "Wait, he did. I don't know how I forgot. I was just in Dracula's chambers."

They stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Blair shrieked. Jess placed her hand on Blair's shoulder and shook it slightly.

"No reason for any of us to get angry." She smiled and every so slightly nudged Blair. "I bet Bella would have told us if we hadn't asked." She said pointedly.

"Of course. I don't know what I was thinking." My eye's grew wide as I remember what had occurred at the meeting. "Oh my god," I whispered.

"What could possibly make this worse," Gwen mumbled from her spot of the ground. "They Volturi are coming, we haven't really done anything, they must know."

"No, no, no," I said shaking my head. "I'm not worried that the Volturi know. During Dracula's meeting, Finn came in and whispered something to him that made him stop the meeting. It must have been about this. If we have anything to worry about it is that Dracula must know we are spies."

I looked around at all of them. "Our cover is blown, someone must have ratted us out.'

----&----

Did I say TWILIGHT MOVIE ALREADY?? I did? WELL OMG!!!

Xoxo

Waverly


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone!!!!! I like fallen off the face of the planet. It feels SO SO good to be back here. I am going to start writing again and can't wait to share what is going to happen to Bella and all her little friends.

This is a tiny preview. Enjoy 3

We didn't have a chance to speak after that because someone knocked on our door twice before opening it. Finn poked his head in and looked around before his serious expression vanished and a cocky grin was on his face. "Having a slumber party?" He asked, observing us huddled around the bed.

"Yeah," Gwen said dryly, "we were just about to break out the pillows."

"When's the kissing going to start, I definitely don't want to miss that." Finn looked around waiting for a response but then his face turned serious when we noticed none of us were in a joking mood. "What the hell happened here?" Finn asked stepping fully into out room. "You guys have to perk up, no need to worry about anything Bella has told you. It's now..." He looked down at his wrist ti an imaginary watch, "11:45, you have to get ready. It starts at midnight."

"What starts at midnight?" Jess asked, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and Finn chuckled. "Oh, I forgot Bella had to leave before she heard the news. Dracula is holding ball."

Yeah sooo, who is ready for summer???!! I so am!!

Can't wait. I need a tan...also, does anyone have any ideas where to upload original stories??

Anyway, love you all. How is everyone doing :)

xoxo Waverly


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone!!!!! I like fallen off the face of the planet. It feels SO SO good to be back here. I am going to start writing again and can't wait to share what is going to happen to Bella and all her little friends.

This is a tiny preview. Enjoy 3

June 17 -- Hey everyone. sorry it has been so long.

you know life is...well life and college....is really freaking me out at the moment. I can't believe I am a senior. And, i was just rereading the other chapters to remember what was going on and I am so so sorry my grammar is so bad. It is really funny considering I got a 31 on the english bit of the act without studying. I'm just gona blame it on proof reading and not think it is just because i don't know it.

Anyway, here is the chapter - longer than normal :) yay

-----&------

We didn't have a chance to speak after that because someone knocked on our door twice before opening it. Finn poked his head in and looked around before his serious expression vanished and a cocky grin was on his face. "Having a slumber party?" He asked, observing us huddled around the bed.

"Yeah," Gwen said dryly, "we were just about to break out the pillows."

"When's the kissing going to start, I definitely don't want to miss that." Finn looked around waiting for a response but then his face turned serious when we noticed none of us were in a joking mood. "What the hell happened here?" Finn asked stepping fully into out room. "You guys have to perk up, no need to worry about anything Bella has told you. It's now..." He looked down at his wrist ti an imaginary watch, "11:45, you have to get ready. It starts at midnight."

"What starts at midnight?" Jess asked, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and Finn chuckled. "Oh, I forgot Bella had to leave before she heard the news. Dracula is holding ball."

I started to laugh, "What do you mean a ball. This is clearly not the time for celebrating."

Finn walked over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "There is never a time that isn't for celebrating. Anyway, Dracula want's to make sure our new guests have a great time." He walked out of our room again and returned seconds later with 5 huge boxes. "Now, I took the liberty of ordering all of you ball gowns."

I opened my mouth to speak but Finn beat me to it, "There will be no complaining. All of you," he said, looking at Gwen, "will be there in fifteen minutes."

---- &----

"Wow, I look even better than normal. I didn't think that was possible." Blair spun around, striking a pose. She did look really good. Finn had picked out perfect dresses for each of us. Blair's floor length gown was made of black silk with numerous cutouts. The dress was embellish with different gems and metal details.

"I think is makes you look like a dominatrix." Jess said as she looked for a pair of shoes. Gwen tossed her a pair of 5 inch, lizard print, platform sandals. "Then it fits her personality perfectly," Gwen said, earning her a smile from Blair. "And wear those shoes, it will make that short, lace dress look less casual."

"Thanks," Jess said. "This dress is so me with the floral embroidery. How did Finn know I always wear flowers?" She looked over at me, "Did you tell him?"

"Of course not," I said. I was still wearing my clothes from before. "I haven't told him anything about us."

"He must read people very well." Gwen adjusted the silver embroidery on her one shoulder gown. "Maybe it has something to do with his eyes."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jess replied. " They are really weird aren't they."

"I think they're sexy," Gwen said. "Everything about Finn is sexy." I laughed and nodded.

"Hey you guys," Blair asked as she tore herself away from her reflection. "What do you think Finn meant when he said "all" of us had to be at this ball?" She looked around, "Well, do you think he knows about..Emma?" She said her name in a lowered voice.

"Of course he doesn't" I immediately replied, "Emma has been staying in that hotel near the edge of town keeping watch." I finally removed my gown from its box and help it up. I frowned, I didn't have matching shoes.

"I kind of forgot about her," Blair continued. She moved over to the bed and stared off into space with a concentrated look. "Maybe.." She murmured. I ignored her, Blair might know many things but she wasn't a genius- whatever she was thinking about was pointless. I quickly slipped into my dress and left my hair the way it was. I had the best dress by far, something Finn no doubt had planned. I looked down at my bare feet and shrugged. I would go barefoot, no one could see my feet anyway.

Suddenly, Blair gasped and Gwen and I turned to look at her. " I get it!," She exclaimed. "I figured it out, Emma is-" Blair was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Quickly, someone opened the door, placed a wrapped parcel on the ground and left, closing the door.

I walked over to the box and picked it up. Attached, there a sloppily written note from Finn: "Must wear."

I opened the box and pulled out four beautifully ornate masquerade masks. They were all made out of white porcelain and had black satin ribbons for us to tie. "They must be hand painted," I remarked. I passed the mask with the blue and pink shades of paint to Jess, the mask with the purple shades to Blair and the mask with the green shades to Gwen. My mask had swirls of gray.

"Why do all vampires have masquerade balls?" Blair said as she tied her mask around her head. "It is so cliched."

"That's probably the point" Gwen said.

"I think it's romantic." Jess gushed

"You are just excited because of you new boyfriend," Blair made puppy dog eyes and pretended to swoon.

"Charles is not my boyfriend!" Jess squealed in a high pitched voice. Blair laughed, "Sure, sure."

The grandfather clock in to corner began to ring - it was midnight. With one last look around the room, we made out way out the door and down the hall. Dracula was holding the masquerade in the southern wing of his castle which was closest to the wild forests of Carpathian Mountains. The great ballroom was circular and had a glass ceiling, the only light came from the full moon. In the middle of the room, one of Dracula's brides was singing on a raised platform.

"Wow," Gwen whispered as we walked though the archway into the room. All I could do was nod, it was breathtaking.

Jess and Gwen were asked to dance and Blair and I were left to walk through the room, looking for members of the Volturi.

As we looked around, I began to get used to the magic of the environment and realized what everyone was wearing. I cursed under my breath, I was the only person who was not wearing black. I could not have stood out more in the lighting.

"Finn," I growled.

"Yes?" Finn appeared behind us, looking devilishly handsome in his suit. "You called?"

I used my powers pull him closer, keeping a tight hold on him. I was in no mood for pleasantries, I wanted answers. "How do you do that?" I ask, my voice low. I could feel him trying to break the restraints I had on him. This only made me to make them tighter which caused him to wince.

"How do I do what?" He asked. I could try he was trying to keep his voice civil.

"How are you so fast!" I demanded, "No one has ever been able to sneak up on me. How to you did it?"

Finn chuckled, "I'm just special." I growled, putting more pressure on him. "Answer the question!"

He opened his mouth but then stopped. Immediately, my hold was broken. Finn tapped the side of his head, "I'm being called."

With a wink, he was gone, lost among the crowd. Beside me, Blair gasped. "Bella! I just remembered I never told you what I was talking about before. I was just so distracted with the masks." I rolled my eyes. "Bella!" Blair said noticing, "I'm serious. I know how must have told Dracula everything."

I looked at her, doubting what I was hearing. "It's Emma!" She whispered. I shook my head in frustration, "Not with Emma again. Blair that is crazy. Even if I semi believed you, you have no proof."

"Yes I do," Blair said in the most serous voice I have ever heard her use. "H-how?" I managed to get out.

Blair stared at something over my shoulder, "She's right behind you."

I spun around and to my greatest astonishment, there was Emma. Emma smiled at the two us but her eyes held nothing but hate. "Well done Blair," She said in a fake, sweet voice. "I knew you weren't as stupid as you sound." Emma looked at me, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner Bella, you're the "leader," right?"

I could feel my anger bubbling up inside of me. "How could you do this?" I asked, "Not even to me, but to Gwen. She's your sister."

Emma sneered and ripped off her mask, shaking out her curls. "She is no sister of mine."

"You bitch," Blair said, advancing. "Me? A bitch?" Emma laughed. "Please Blair, you're the lackey."

I snapped, no one got to talk to Blair that way apart from me. Without realizing it, I broke Emma's glass and the blood spilled all over her dress. She walked right up to me and bent down to look me in the eye. "You're going to regret this, Isabella Swan. I've followed you for years, I know what makes you tick. I know what will hurt you the most."

Before I could do anything, Emma straightened up. "See you soon." She said. With that, she disappeared.

Blair spun around, "Where did she go?"

I was still glued to my spot. She had the same silver eyes as Finn.

------ & ----------

Anyway, love you all. How is everyone doing :)

xoxo Waverly

Oh la la...anyway want to like beta or something. I'm trying to go through the old chapters and make them all grammary and stuff but it is a lot harder than it seems


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the chapter. Read The Champagne gang by punkturnedwriter on fictionpress!! Thanks Elven at Heart for telling me about this website

And, I'm working on a new summary…it's not really working. Hmmmm

----&&-----

No one had seemed to notice what had just happened, they just continued to dance and laugh. "We are just going to continue on like nothing happened," I whispered to Blair. "You still see Jess and Gwen?"

Blair nodded, her eyes still transfixed on where Emma had been staying.

"Blair!" I hissed, "Now is not the time. She has the upper hand. All we can do is wait."

I turned and walked away from Blair, thinking about how I could have misjudged Emma. When I had first arrived in Volterra and started working for the Volturi, Emma was the first to really take me seriously. She was also the first to help me understand my powers and realize what I could really do with them.

Walking past the dancing couples, I kept my head down and made my way to the doors leading outside.

The air was cool and crisp with the faint smell of burning wood. The courtyard was beautiful. I looked up at the stars and watched a cloud cover the full moon. Without its light, it was even dark for my vampire eyes. I walked passed the whispering couples and down the stairs, wanting to get as far away from that ballroom as I could. I went beyond the marble path and began weaving my way through countless trees.

This was not part of the plan. I couldn't really begin to wrap my mind around the betrayal that had occurred. Emma always said she had been working for the Volturi for as long as she could remember with Gwen. The sisters didn't even remember when they were bit and always said they thought of Volterra as there home. I just didn't get it. I never made armature mistake and was always able to see through people. In the past 15 years, I had destroyed over 20 rouge covens that were threatening exposing our race. I had worked with Emma on a few of these…How long had she been planning this?

I looked up, realizing I had no idea where I was. Turning around, I couldn't even see the castle anymore. _Good_, I thought. All the foliage was wild with vines crawling there way up the trunks of trees. I could smell a family of Chamois near by and heard the soft sound of waves breaking. I followed that noise; thinking sitting by the water would help me think. After a few minutes of fighting my way through shrubs and bushes, I made it to the lake. The clouds had finally shifted, letting a few beams of light though. It was peaceful.

I looked down at my ruined, muddy gown. Frowning, I made a tear above the knee and ripped it across. I was already the only on wearing white, it wouldn't matter how short my dress was. I had wandered my way to one of the most beautiful places I had even seen. It was too alluring to pass up. I lifted my dress over my head, hanging it on a tree branch and ran as fast as I could to the lake.

The water was perfect. I felt as if I could have stayed floating on my back forever. Of course, with my luck, I should have known I would be disturbed.

I didn't notice him for a while, he had walked into the clearing in silence. Nothing alerted me to him presence apart from a feeling I was being watched. I let him stare at me for a while I stared at the stars. Finally he cleared his throat and held out my dress. I took my time getting out of the water and than used my power to bring my dress to me.

"I followed you here," Edward said, pointing out the obvious. "I know what's going on."

Panic faired though my body. I looked into the woods behind us, checking to see if Edward had brought anyone with him.

"I'm alone," he said, taking a step closer to me. "I only know because I heard Emma's thoughts. She hasn't told anyone yet- I think."

Edward took off his jacket, placed it on the ground and sat down next to it. I sat down next to him, trying not to notice that our shoulders were brushing. I was too tired to fight with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, "I could have helped, there must be a way out of whatever they are holding you too."

I shook my head, sadly smiling about the fact that Edward believed I was working for the Volturi against my will.

"Edward," I said

"We could help you," he continued.

"Edward," I said louder, "stop. I'm not working for the Volturi because I have to. I've been with them for fifteen years."

He stared at me, sadness emanated from his body. "So it is true," he said, "all the terrible things I heard people think about. You couldn't have really done all of that. All of those families…Why? Why did you do all of that?"

"It's my job, Edward." I looked out at the water, "At first, I had no where to go. Blair didn't know what to do with a newborn so she went to the place where she knew we could get help."

"If I had known…I thought they killed you. Alice didn't see you in any of her visions…If I had known."

I laughed and stood up. "You don't have to pretend, Edward. I remember that night perfectly. I was just some human play toy to you. It's ok, I'm over it."

I began to walk quickly down, using my powers to button up the back of my dress. I was so sick of hearing Edward's excuses. Thinking I was dead, blah, blah, blah, blaming it on Blair…..I turned. I thought about everything that had happened since we arrived at the castle. The whispered behind my back, the child ghost that talked to me, all the weird shit Blair was saying in her coma…What if Edward was telling the truth?

-----&-----

Ok, writing college essays suckkkkks.

I can't find a fanfiction where Bella and Eward met this vampire hot guy who said he had a tape of Edward being all vampy so Bella followed him to a bar and he kidnapped her and them the guy and his friends beat up the cullens and one bit bella….anyone know it???

Xoxo

Wave


	17. Chapter 17

I followed Edward back to the castle and stopped him from talking every time he opened his mouth- I needed to think. I was running through every detail of my vampire life, starting from the very beginning. I remember the fight clearly.

It had happened a few days after there was a huge misjudgment in Blair's actions. Really, it shouldn't have been such a big deal- Blair has always been a huge flirt. All she did was flirt with Jasper, which she shouldn't have done but Jasper's powers had always weakened Blair's. I don't know why everyone reacted the way they did. After that happened none of the Cullens would tell me what was going on, all they said was that I had to stop seeing Blair immediately. Then Edward said we had to leave right away, that Victoria was coming. I had just followed him.

We started off in his Volvo but after quickly talking to Alice on the phone, he got out of the car, picked me up, and began to run. We had just entered a clearing when Amandine appeared. She had screamed that I was making a huge mistake and the only reason Edward was taking me away was because he never wanted to change me and Blair had been convincing the family to give me the life I wanted. Then, I could hear Victoria's familiar crackling laughter carry in the wind. At that moment, Amandine looked at me with a face so full of panic she never saw Edward coming. He pounced on her, causing them to fly into a near by boulders. Amandine never had a chance. Everything is a blur after that. Blair ran into the clearing just as Victoria entered from the other side. Victoria went straight for Edward where Blair came over to me. She pulled me to the side and told me everything the Cullens had been saying where lies. As I watched Edward and Victoria fight, I began to believe her more and more. I realized that everything Blair was saying was true. If Edward really, truly loved me, he would change me. "I'll change you," Blair had whispered in my ear. She leaned and placed her lips on my neck and I feel back into her, turning my head and exposing more skin. I was listening to everything she had said. I didn't see Victoria knock Edward down because at some point, I must have closed my eyes. When I felt Blair's lips leave my skin, I looked around and found Edward talking with Blair. He didn't even look my way as Victoria grabbed me. "This is payback," she had hissed through gritted teeth. "This is to make you feel as alone as I do." At that moment, Edward had leaned over and kissed Blair full on the lips. Locked in their embrace, neither noticed Victoria's hands gripping onto my sides that I began to bleed.

Without even a look in my direction, Edward walked away, forcing me to the realization that Blair was right. I began to sob as Victoria cackled above me.

"He never really loved you," Blair said bending down to my eye level, "it was all just an illusion." She reached out and traced her fingertip across my bleeding ribs. "Goodbye Bella Swan," she said licking her finger. Fatigue took control of my body and I slumped to the ground. Above me, I heard Blair and Victoria arguing but I couldn't make out the specifics. At some point, I felt teeth at my neck and this time, they bit down hard. I heard to heartbreaking screams, one I was sure was coming from me.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a dark room with Blair hovering above me. It was only a few months after my transformation that Blair took us to the Volturi. My powers had been growing and I had no idea how to control them. Blair forced me into going because I had been worried I would be used as a test study. However, after a week, Aro had explained that he had never encountered anyone with power as great as mine and I would be perfect as the head of the new Volturi operation. Blair hadn't been happy at being my beta but she soon acknowledged me as the leader. We traveled all over the world enforcing the Volturi's laws. If a coven refused to comply, we took care of them.

Blair had always liked what we did and hoped each coven would pick a fight. It's not that I didn't enjoy the feeling I got during a fight, but Blair seemed to relish it in a way that now seemed a bit too extreme. I would always take out the group as a whole with my powers, ripping some vampires to shreds and leaving some injured for Blair. She always like to play with the I remembered, glamouring them to follower her every whim. Sometimes, she would make them see things in their minds...things that could make someone believe someone had been killed.

I stopped and looked Edward in the eye. "Tell me everything you remember about the last time we saw each other. Every last detail."

-------------

ok so a needed filler..I hope this clears some stuff up. And I would love if everyone could review, I need some feedback. Even if you hate where the story is going I would like to hear it....

And does anyone watch TrueBlood?? Is it terrible to say I think it is better than Twilight?? :/

Eric is just wayyy too hot


	18. Chapter 18

We were now within eyesight of the Castle so I quickly led Edward behind a large rock formation and forced him to sit down. I could see the confusion in his eyes but he did not object. He recited everything, from the moment we had woken up in each other's arms to the terrible fight held in the woods. Edward remembered each moment with such precision; I was effortlessly able to relive every instant with him.

"They both bit you," his voice was almost inaudible, even more my advanced hearing. "Blair made you watch Victoria and I fight. I was too nervous to focus on anything but the fight but I couldn't help myself from looking over at you. I could smell the blood running down your neck, I could hear your pulse speed and slow. In that one moment, Victoria was able to overpower me. She made me watch as Blair drained you and twisted your neck. I felt as though I was dying. Everything around me faded, I don't even remember leaving the woods. Everything was dark." He brow creased and I watch and he forced himself to remember that night. His eyes rose to meet mine, "Everything was almost….purple."

I sprang up and ran. I ran faster than I ever had before. I could hear Edward calling my name behind me, trying to catch up but I kept causing trees to fall and rocks to fly. Even when he stopped following me, I didn't stop. My legs were moving without any consent from my brain. My arms were pumping back and forth without my knowledge.

My entire new existence had been a lie. For the past fifteen years I had been living with a traitor. For the past fifteen years my friends had not been my friends. For the past fifteen years I had been destroying lives, fueled by my own hatred. For the past fifteen years, I had been running, just as I am now, from love.

When I finally tired, I was deep within the woods, standing on top of an outcropping of rocks, high up the mountains. I looked at the world around me. I could see and hear for miles. Above me, a full moon bathed the forest in magic. It had been one month this Aro had approached me in Venice.

I sat on the cool rock and swung my feet over the edge. I wonder what was going on in the Castle. Had Emma shared her knowledge? Had the Volturi arrived?

When the sound footsteps finally reached my ears, I didn't bother moving. The gig was up. I had failed my first mission, though I couldn't muster the strength to care.

"You're more difficult to track than I would have expected. We've had such a difficult time following you over the years, Bella."

"Are you here to bring me back to the Castle? I'm not going to go without a fight." I looked down at the vast drop beneath me, and contemplated moving just a few inches forward.

"I wouldn't do that, you know the fall isn't long enough to kill you. You would just be paralyzed at the bottom, waiting for one team to find you."

I looked behind me, my dark hair partially obscuring my face. "And who's team are you working for, Finn."

Finn smirked and moved to sit at the edge of the rock with him. He looked up at the moon; "I think you figured that out already."

He gazed back at me, his silver eyes glinting just as satellite above us.

(Sorry I haven't updated sooner. College had definitely been an adventure. I am now working on fictionpress under the same penname. I'd love if you guys would check it out. I'll post the link to my profile. I'd forgotten how much I loved this story. It's incredible to think about how the Twilight franchise has changed and expanded. When I first started reading, it was relatively unknown. I still have a few weeks left of break so I will update again. It's good to be back)


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know how long we sat. It could have just as easily have been five hours as five minutes. As soon as I saw Emma's eyes I had known. Usually, they were the crimson color I had grown so accustomed to. But tonight, the night of the full moon, they had shown just as brightly as moonlight. Everything around me was collapsing.

"You know you're going to have to go back to the Castle at some point. No one knows I'm here so I should probably get going soon. We did try to warn you, Bella."

I remembered the man who had accosted Gwen in the club.

"Then, is Emma…" I began, attempting to put the final pieces together, but Finn cut me off.

"My twin? Yes. Our mother was a wolf, you see. It was long before the days of the fall out between vampire and wolf. We weren't always enemies. When our father heard the news that she had been bitten, he tried to change her, not realizing she was pregnant with us. Our father had us separated the instant we were born and had our mother killed. When father remarried, he raised Emma and Gwen as sisters and never mentioned me again."

Finn turned and brushed some of my hair away from my face. "We are not true hybrids, which is why you cannot smell us. We also cannot shift. However, during a full moon, we are more powerful, which is why you need to take extra caution with Emma."

Finn stood and stretched. I could sense how he longed to run wild under the moon. "Please be careful, I've enjoyed our time together. I'd hate to see it end prematurely." He smiled down at me wolfishly, his teeth gleaming.

I quickly followed Finn down the mountain, making sure there was enough time between us to make sure we wouldn't be seen together. Edward was nowhere in sight and I could still hear the music and festivity inside. I looked down at my ruined dress and bare, muddy feet – clearly not the best outfit for fighting. I ran at full speed to the Castle and jumped, landing on a balcony a few floors up. I continued to jump until I reached Blair's room and slipped through the window. I quickly slipped into a pair of black legging with leather side insets and a back, silk camisole we had secretly packed for the fight. I finished of wedge leather knee boots and a cropped leather jacket. I pilled my hair into a tight bun and appraised myself in the mirror. I smirked; I looked good. The sexy assassin appearance suited me.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I heard the door open and two people walked in.

"It's so great you're here. I still don't understand how they figured out about you but it's great to have you back. Just wait until Bella and Blair find out. The Vultori are coming, we need all the help we can get. Emma, are you even listening?"

I didn't like this. If Emma was trying to get me in trouble, would she try to hurt Gwen as well?

"I'm just preoccupied, that's all." I could hear Emma searching the room. "Have you seen Bella?"

Gwen moved closer to her sister, "No, I just mentioned that. What's going on? You seem different."

"Sweet sister," from the crack in the door I could see Emma walk up to Gwen. "You've always been so trusting. Why the change of heart?"

Gwen frowned and took a step back. She could sense something was off. I crouched down, preparing for an attack. I didn't like this situation one bit.

"What's wrong with your eyes."

Emma laughed. The sound was hollow and lifeless. "It's these damn contacts." She took them out. Gwen gasped.

"What's happened to you? Why are you acting this way? You're my sister."

"Not really," Emma stepped forward. "Not truly, we're only half sisters. We don't share the same blood, the same bond." She stepped closer again.

"I'm almost sorry I have to do this."

Before I could move or even use my powers, Emma produced a stake from inside the sleeve of her dress and plunged it into Gwen's heart. Gwen crumpled to the ground, her face a ghastly grey.

Emma turned, looking around the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. I can smell your fear Swan." She faced the door and smiled, tear bared.

I screamed and, in a flash of crimson power, I bolted from my spot and into the door, knocking it into her.

(Thanks for reading! I'm having trouble inserting page breaks to distinguish one scene from another. Is there anything special I have to do? Please let me know what you think happy new year! Waverly)


	20. Chapter 20

We flew back into the stonewall, cracking it. The ceiling trembled and the lights flickered. I could see Gwen's lifeless body in my peripheral vision and watched as it tiny bits of stone settled on her limp shoulders.

"How could you!" I screamed, using my powers to push Emma off of me and into the nearest wardrobe. It instantly splinted with the impact. "We all trusted you." I tried to hit her with a lamp but she dodged the porcelain object.

Finn was right; she was faster and stronger. How could I have missed the signs? Emma had always been distant but had helped me with many Volturi assignments. With her unusually heightened senses, she had been a great asset. Together we had taken care of many covens and groups who sought to expose our existence. I had never even thought of the possible existence of hybrids. There was no way I could have known.

As if reading my mind, Emma smiled, exposing her fangs. "You've always been so naïve, Bella. You trusted Blair," she scoffed when my expression turned to one of surprise. "Yes, I knew the truth. It was painfully obvious to everyone but you. You just wanted to forget about your old life, it would have helped you to think back." She clenched her fingers into one of the wooden beams in the ceiling and pulled it down. It was a struggle to use my powers to keep it high enough away from me to run to the other wall. When I was safe, it crashed into the floor and sent thousands of tiny splinters into the air. I cringed as I felt pinpricks of wood latch into my exposed skin.

"I still remember mine. My father had my abomination of a mother killed before she could spread her lies. Werewolves," she spat. She easily deflected the bit of stone ceiling I tried to have collapse on her. She shook off the rubble and continued as if nothing had happened. "They're all monstrosities. Did you ever really wonder about all the covens we dissolved over the years? We were told they wanted to live in coexistence with humans, but I knew the truth. If you had ever really paid any attention, you would have noticed as well. We did not destroy groups of vampires who missed their human existence. We sought out groups of vampires and werewolves who believed they could live together. See, the Volturi have a strict anti-wolf policy, as any self-respecting vamp should. I've watched you fall back into you human ways, Bella. The Order of the Dragon believes both species can work together. Just look at my pathetic brother Finn, fighting for the wrong side. I'll have to take care of him next."

I took a few steps back. "You're crazy. The Volturi haven't lied. They helped me when no one else could."

"Please, they've only ever used you for your powers. You've been nothing but a pawn. You could say that your entire vampiric existence has been an illusion. I know how you love the word."

I charged at Gwen, my power leaving a wake of rubble of the floor behind me. However, before I could act, Gwen slipped out the open window, landing gracefully a few hundred yards away, out of my reach.

"They're coming Bella," she called, walking into the misty woods. "Save yourself while you can. You've never been a hero anyway."


	21. Chapter 21

I ran to the corner of the room, crouching over the lifeless body of my friend. Her eyes were still open in horror, her mouth open as though she was just about to cry out. I sank on the floor next to Gwen and clutched her body to my chest. I could already feel her body beginning to crumble, hundreds of years of decay finally catching up to her.

I didn't know what to do. If Finn was right, the Volturi had been scheming to annihilate the werewolf populations of the world and would not stop until even werewolf allies were destroyed. I couldn't make sense of it. I'd been working with the Volturi for years, I would have noticed if they were lying about my missions. Sure, we didn't always get along, but they helped me when I needed a guardian. My thoughts moved to Jacob. Surely, if they wanted me to kill wolves, they would have started with the pack near Forks.

I perked up, my ears catching the noise of footsteps approaching the room. I looked around the rubble and destruction that had been caused by my fight. There was no way I could clean up and hide Gwen before the vampire reached the door. Gwen. I looked back to my friend. I had to bury her, somewhere far from the castle, in the woods. I tried to think if she had ever mentioned family. It had always been just her and Emma. She never even mentioned her maker by name, though he could have been dead for centuries now.

The doorknob turned and I used my powers to keep the door sealed. "Bella," came Alice's soft voice. "Bella, it's me. Jasper's here as well. He could feel your emotions from across the castle, was there a fight. Open the door," I heard Alice sniff the air, "something smells strange."

I slowly let my powers wane and Jasper and Alice immediately entered the room, the shock immediate on their faces. They quickly locked the door behind them. "Bella, what happened? You didn't…" She trailed off.

"No." Jasper was quick and to the point. He walked about the room, picking up shards of porcelain and wood, he trailed back and forth as he replayed the fight. "There were three." He sniffed the air and the curtains. "Where is Emma?" Jasper already knew the answer.

I stood and placed a sheet over the body. "Do either of you know about the history of vampires and wolves? Does the Order have a specific policy towards wolves?" Alice and Jasper locked eyes and spoke passages without speaking. Alice padded over to me and took my hands.

"I know you've been working with the Volturi. Blair's powers may have blocked off any visions of you for the past fifteen years, but when she had her accident, I finally was able to receive new visions. Bella, the Volturi are dangerous. They cannot be trusted."

I opened my mouth furiously but Alice held up a delicate hand to continue. "We realize how confused and alone you must have felt. We had no idea you were still alive, we all underestimated Blair's powers. Edward was distraught; he continued to mourn until we saw you at the club. He swears he saw Victoria kill you."

I stopped her then, walking to the door. "He should have known better," I spat.

I ran at full speed down the corridor as I made my way to the main ballroom. I flexed my legs underneath me, pumping my arms feverishly. My body ached for a fight.


	22. Chapter 22

The party was still in full swing when I arrived at the ballroom doors. The blood flowed filling the air with its sickly sweet sent. Couples danced in complicated patters as they battled their lashes with teasing flirtation. I quickly walked to the center of the floor, my eyes scanning the familiar faces. Gwen was no where to be seen and I could only faintly smell Esme in the distance. Where had everybody gone? I was unnoticed in the crowd, my steps made no noise as I crossed the floor. I moved through the shadows. It was imperative that I found Gwen before she found me.

Dracula's outcropping was empty, the wooden door behind the throne looked bolted shut. I spun slowly under a crystal chandelier and searched every face, inspected every every glance, and examined all conversations I could hear. It all seemed in place. The Vultori had to be in the castle and, if Dracula and most of the Cullen's were missing, they had to be planning something. But where were they? I thought popped into my mind, as loudly as if someone had spoken the words right in my ear.

I closed my eyes and centered my being, planting my boot-clad feet firmly on the marbled tile floor. I took a deep, relaxing breath, a human habit I had not been able to shake, and slowly began to send pulses of power originating from my head through my body, radiating on the floor. My arms began to shake as I kept stretching my powers, searching the castle. I quickly discarded the presence of the people dancing and drinking in the ballroom and instead searched the more obscure halls and back rooms.

Alice and Jasper were still in my room, examining the wreckage. I could feel Alice trying to use my possessions to inspire visions. It was no use. Rose and Emmett were walking with other members of Dracula's inner circle but I couldn't tell where they were headed. The club was empty of any importance. I could feel the human hearts beat with determination. I almost lost my concentration, the breath quickly escaping from my body. I was using my powers as radar and could feel each presence, alive and dead, as clearly as if I could see them.

Finally, I reached Dracula, not far from the library I liked to frequent. Edward and Carlisle were close in how vicinity. I smiled, but the rush of satisfaction was short lived. I felt his presence behind me immediately.

"Demetri." I didn't move, scolding myself mentally for not noticing him sooner. I could sense him smile. Smelling his thick cologne filling the air. He took steps towards me, "we've been looking for you. You haven't reported back in a few weeks, it makes us nervous. Where is the team?" He already knew the answer.

My eyes darted around me but I couldn't find an exit. It didn't matter anyway, he would be able track me. We had been _friendly_, and though my regular mental functions were blocked, he could still sense my power exertion. It had been a useful trick when I had wanted to give him directions when we wanted to be discreat.

I watched Jane and Alec approach. I had to think quickly. I still hadn't figured out what to believe, I wasn't familiar with the new characters who had just recently entered my life. I hadn't even been a great judge of the people I had worked with for the past few years. I had been betrayed by those who I believed would protect me.

I relaxed my body and turned for Demetri. I smiled, forcing my lips out of their firm line- it took effort. I reached for his hand.

I chose self preservation, a trait I only understood once my life had changed. I chose to protect myself. I would survive.


End file.
